


Богемская Рапсодия

by iamAnchoress



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Classical Music, Cultural Differences, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Power Dynamics, Prague, Praise Kink, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Tension, Snark, street musician Kylo, tidings of comfort & joy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamAnchoress/pseuds/iamAnchoress
Summary: Кайло - пражский уличный музыкант, а Хакс в туре с знаменитым оркестром Первого Ордена. Они сталкиваются. Голодно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bohemian Rhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049477) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



> black-fig (в подарок которой был написан фик) сказала: "милая АУшка по кайлаксу с шикарным, но бедным пианистом Кайло и богатеньким скрипачом Хаксом" или "современное АУ по кайлаксу, где все Рыцари радуются за этих двух придурков" и автор не скупилась на обе сразу. Почему бы и нет, если да?
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** упоминания гомосексуальных отношений в Западной-Европе / короткое упоминание о попытке суицида Энакином / намеки на домашнее насилие в семье Скайуокеров / Кайло оправдывает Энакина / музыка как часть ебли / Хакс зовет Кайло мальчиком (Кайло не то чтобы маленький, но, может, Хакс педофил, кто знает) / легкий дедди-кинк / фантазии о публичном сексе / фантазии о кинке с бритвой / Хакс много пьет, но он слишком крут, чтобы не уметь себя контролировать / кто-нибудь, остановите Брендола Хакса и не давайте ему воспитывать детей
> 
> Если вам нужно настроение, гляньте-ка [сюда](http://longstoryshortikilledhim.tumblr.com/post/154939595526/bohemian-rhapsody-kylo-is-a-street-musician-in).

Детские воспоминания Кайло были, как бы он сказал, _парляндо-рубато*_ ; каждый раз, переигрывая их в своей голове, он что-то меняет. Но начало всегда оставалось неизменным: _давным-давно в далекой-далекой галактике_. И, так же неизменно, это звучало проходившим через ларингофон голосом деда.  
  
Ну, а здесь и сейчас ему двадцать один, и он застрял в Праге. Что ж, бывают места и похуже. Осень. Город будто облили топленым золотом, которое довольно часто разбавлял дождь. Когда-то Кайло даже любил дождь. Дедушка никогда не заставлял его надевать резиновые сапоги, чтобы попрыгать по лужам, и ощущение просачивающейся сквозь кроссовки воды придавало какое-то чувство свободы. _Могущества_.  
  
Теперь дождь означал отсутствие работы, а отсутствие работы — это черствый хлеб с кетчупом и не состоявшаяся поездка на трамвае до Национального проспекта двадцать-два.  
  
— Льет как из ведра, а? — замечает Кайло, немного сбив этой фразой с толку Рамóну, не очень хорошо говорившую по-английски*. Она как всегда дружелюбно улыбнулась ему. Они наблюдали, как дождь смывает пыль и грязь, осевшие на маленьком окне хостела.  
  
Его пребывание в Праге — это долгое молчание, слаженное постукивание пальцами, и музыка. Громкая, льющаяся из-под его пальцев, становящаяся все лучше и лучше. Он отбивает ритм дождя пальцами по коленям — _па-па-пара-ра-та_  — и Рамона тихонько напевает. Когда присоединяет Родион, он поет на своем родном языке. Поет песни своей бабушки.  
  
На следующий день, когда небо становится чистым и полупрозрачным, он пытается играть _«Два Кольори»_ , отрабатывая арпеджио. Изредка можно было слышать звон монет, падающих в лежащую на земле шляпу, в которой лежал небольшой листочек со «спасибо». Шаги и голоса туристов вокруг стали белым шумом — нескончаемый поток людей, прибывших увидеть Пороховую башню. Первое время Кайло пытался их привлечь: играл прелюдии Шопена и _«На прекрасном Голубом Дунае»_ , а они смеялись и хлопали, заполняя шапку кронами.  
  
Но ни один из них не останавливался.  
  
Музыка, которую он играл, была проста и понятна и точно описывала окружающее, как партитура к фильму. Он не знал этого города, но его музыка рассказывала о его величии, о великолепии готических башен и извилистых улиц. Пороховая башня находилась совсем рядом с Общественным домом — прекрасное здание в стиле модернизма, — в котором устраивались концерты классической музыки, и охотники до Моцарта с удовольствием подбрасывали монет в шляпу.  
  
Когда Кайло перестал быть рабом мнения масс, то стал очень много экспериментировать. Практиковал Рахманинова и Мендельсона, и тогда музыка звучала жутко, заставляя туристов чувствовать себя неуютно. Ему было плевать. Он играл для достойных людей — тех, кто мог бы понять эти странные, сиреноподобные песни.  
  
Вечерняя аудитория представляла из себя высокую, стройную фигуру, скрывающуюся в тени. Кайло заметил его, нетронутого свечением фонаря, уголком глаза. В эту синюю ночь Пороховая башня была желтой. Кайло фокусируется на этом контрасте и пытается передать его музыкой Листа, чтобы привлечь незнакомца. Кайло даже почти обижается, когда прошедшие мимо парочки подбрасывают крон в шляпу. Он играет гребаный «Вальс Мефистофеля», и он явно не для _них_. Момент, где дьявол пытается обольстить Фауста на танец.  
  
Незнакомец шагает ближе.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Свою работу.  
  
— Если это работа, кто тебе платит?  
  
— Любой желающий, — отвечает Кайло и поднимает глаза. Сердце пропускает удар, руки замирают.  
  
Незнакомец выглядит словно дух, вызванный музыкой. Волосы зачесаны назад, он одет слишком красиво, _шикарно_. Он что-то сжимает рукой, но Кайло не может оторваться от его лица. Он выглядит обиженным, скривив губы и прищурив глаза.  
  
— Слушай, — начинает Кайло. — Если тебе не все равно, то я играю до девяти вечера каждый день. И мое пианино классифицируется как акустический инструмент.  
  
Незнакомец хмурит брови.  
  
— Это Бехштейн.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Посреди улицы.  
  
—  _Технически_ , у ворот.  
  
Парень сдержался от комментария и стал что-то искать глубоко в карманах своего пальто, накинутого на плечи, как королевская мантия. Кайло замечает за его спиной футляр для скрипки. Усмехается.  
  
— Мм, так мы коллеги.  
  
Парень бросает в шляпу пятьдесят крон — медные, как его волосы.  
  
— «Кампанелла», — просит он.  
  
— Листа?  
  
— Листа. Хватит болтать. _Играй._  
  
Кайло усмехается. Для него это было очень просто: когда-то любимый отрывок. Играя, он не сдерживается оттого, чтобы не сделать высокомерную гримасу, создавая впечатление _талантливости_. Это стало почти интересным, но звон монет прервал его.  
  
— Балакирев. «Исламей».  
  
Уже что-то. Он откидывается на сиденье, концентрируясь на игре — озорной и быстрой, даже _кокетливой_. Он не может дождаться, чтобы перейти к более быстрой и выразительной игре, но парень его опять прерывает.  
  
— Алькан. «Как ветер».  
  
— У меня нет нот. Может, «Дьявольское скерцо»?  
  
— Забудь. Стравинский?  
  
— Стравинский или смерть, — соглашается Кайло и начинает играть «Жар-птицу» — жуткую и напряженную композицию.  
  
Несмотря ни на что, он играет «Адский Пляс» от начала и до конца. Звуки обрушивались, словно метеориты, сжигающие все на пути, и Кайло был здесь для того, чтобы совладать с этим хаосом мелодий, создаваемым им самим. От этой музыки сквозь тело прошла волна напряжения, затрудняя дыхание, он посмотрел на незнакомца. О, да. Тот приковал взгляд, потрясенный.  
  
— Равель.  
  
— Дай я…  
  
— Сыграй мне Равеля, — говорит он, бросая две сотни крон в шляпу.  
  
Кайло почти скулит, пальцы соскальзывают с клавиш. Ему нужны деньги, _очень нужны_ , говорит он себе, но сейчас для него важнее _произвести впечатление_.  
  
— Я могу сыграть «Виселицу» из «Ночного Гаспара». Ты хочешь этого?  
  
Парень поднимает бровь, и Кайло поворачивается к пианино, возбужденный. Ему был ближе Стравинский, и для него было испытанием играть Равеля, чье звучание было легким, и мелодия струилась по воздуху, когда в ушах все еще яростно звучал «Адский Пляс». Незнакомец будто бросал ему вызов, заставляя Кайло играть еще и еще, чтобы впечатлить его. Кайло ерзает на стуле, пока играет. Он не удивляется заметив, что парень загорелся интересом. Волноваться не о чем. Закончив, он чуть сгорбился, опустив плечи устало.  
  
Незнакомец смотрел на него, наклонив голову.  
  
— Браво, — сказал он и, развернувшись, пошел прочь.  
  
Кайло смотрел ему вслед и поймал себя на нелепой мысли, что хочет умолять его остаться, заиграть Алькана или вновь Равеля, или вернуться к Листу, но проще было молча дать ему уйти. Он шествует уверенными шагами, полы его пальто изящно развеваются. Он дошел до Пороховой башни, блеснуло золотом, и незнакомец скрылся.  
  
Кайло разворачивается к инструменту, но не смеет до него дотронуться — боится играть сейчас. К нему возвращается шум и гомон города, и Кайло моргает ошеломленно.  
  
— Порядок, — бормочет он.

 

* * *

 

 

Когда он возвращается домой, его сожители пытаются экспериментировать над молоком и водкой. Едва он переступил порог, у него в руках оказываются два пластиковых стаканчика.

  
— Залпом, залпом, залпом! — вопит Рашад, и Кайло запрокидывает стакан, выпивая. Отдаленно вкус ужасный.  
  
Ему очень нужно подрочить, но сейчас это невозможно. Все шестеро его соседей здесь, а ванная общая. Как только Кайло здесь поселился, пришлось попрощаться с дрочкой. Однажды он потратил свои с трудом заработанные деньги для того, чтобы купить в Старбаксе фраппучино и получить возможность воспользоваться туалетом, чтобы сделать _это_. Рыцари бы, безусловно, поняли, если бы Кайло попросил тишины и покоя, но тут был языковой барьер. Родион — украинец, Рашад — местный еврей, он немного знает по-английски, а Джадранко из Хорватии мог только представиться и выругаться.  
  
И все они звали себя Рыцарями с большой буквы.  
  
Насколько Кайло понял, они представляют из себя международную танцевальную группу и познакомились в интернете. Они должны были гастролировать в Праге, но доказательств этому Кайло не видел. Кроме репетиций по ночам. Но у них даже не было окончательного варианта танца.  
  
— Еще? — спросил Родион, и Кайло согласился.  
  
Ему нужно было избавиться от этого противного ощущения внутри. Он проходит мимо двухъярусных кроватей, перешагивая через чемоданы — они не используют шкаф, потому что всерьез уверены, что в нем приведения. Кайло добирается до подоконника, где они хранят с трудом заработанные напитки, берет «Бехеровку» и смотрит на многоквартирки. Вдалеке светится радиовышка. Эта часть города не была чем-то особенным — он мог просто взять и уйти. Куда угодно.  
  
Отличный план. Уйти и никогда не возвращаться.  
  
Незнакомец был британцем. Кайло поймал себя на мысли, что ему очень не хватает человека, который понимает больше сотни слов из словаря и не общается посредством смайликов. Он чувствует себя неблагодарным, но ему действительно хочется читать стихи, использовать грязный лексикон, что угодно — лишь бы слушали.  
  
Люк постоянно говорил, что это лучшая часть музыки — общение. Ни границ, ни различий. Человечество обнажено.  
  
Ебаная фигня.

 

* * *

 

Он ничего не может с этим сделать. Он играет Равеля. В Копи Дженерал он распечатал несколько листов — самые необходимые произведения. Туристам нравится его игра, их улыбки выглядели по-детски добрыми. _Как его музыка_. Кайло пытается потакать просьбе незнакомца, играя ночной репертуар снова и снова. Гонясь за человеком с медными волосами.  
  
Сегодня сумерки синие, как чернила, и он появляется с их наступлением. Кайло даже удивился, увидев его снова, прильнувшего плечом к фонарю, смотрящего на Кайло, чуть прищурившись. Он стоит позади, а Кайло играет то, что может ему понравится, неуверенный, почему он вообще волнуется о том, чтобы незнакомцу понравилось, с сомнительным ощущением, что он будто играет в поддавки, но оно исчезает под звуки фортепиано.  
  
— Эй, — Кайло останавливается. Незнакомец отмер.  
  
— Не отвлекайся на меня.  
  
— Ты слушаешь?  
  
— Слушал.  
  
— Тогда подойди ближе.  
  
— Мне и отсюда прекрасно слышно, — он чуть хмурится в сторону пианино. — Инструмент громкий.  
  
— Ты же скрипач, а?  
  
Незнакомец смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
— А похоже, что у меня гобой в кейсе? — спросил он сухо.  
  
Кайло тихо смеется и дразняще проводит пальцами по клавишам.  
  
— Где ты его хранишь?  
  
— Гобой?  
  
— Фортепиано. Утром его не было. Я уж испугался, что ты оставил его без присмотра и его слямзили.  
  
— Я договорился с ребятами из Общественного дома. Как только заканчиваю — отдаю обратно им.  
  
— Так оно их?  
  
— Нет, нет, когда-то принадлежало моему деду, — Кайло замялся. Он сглотнул и потер нос. — Ладно, как тебя зовут-то?  
  
— Хакс. И я не поболтать пришел.  
  
— Зачем тогда ты здесь?  
  
Хакс… _смутился_.  
  
— Я… просто остановился.  
  
В благодарность, Кайло снова начинает играть Равеля. Мелодия извивается, колеблется, кружит голову, как танцы на балу.  
  
— Я Кайло Рен. Очень приятно. Ты на концерт?  
  
— Репетицию пока что.  
  
— Что играешь?  
  
— Моцарта.  
  
Смешок Кайло вызывает у Хакса недовольную гримасу.  
  
— Что смешного?  
  
— Ничего. Мне казалось, ты не играешь Моцарта.  
  
Он начинает шестнадцатую сонату для скрипки и фортепиано — простые и короткие, скачущие ноты. Хакс просто обязан почувствовать иронию.  
  
— Что не так с Моцартом?  
  
— Я не знаю. Слишком _стандартно_ , не кажется? Так же как «Лунный Свет» Дебюсси или «Ода к радости» Бетховена, кроме того, _все_ его произведения очень перегружены. Ты слышишь и сразу можешь сказать, что это Моцарт.  
  
— Что, черт подери, ты несешь? — говорит Хакс. Слишком ровным тоном.  
  
— Хорошо, он был гением, признаю, но почему мы должны останавливаться на нем? Так же с Вивальди. Ну, по крайней мере, он больше подходит для скрипачей. А Моцарт просто… эй. Нет. _Нет, нет, нет._ Только не говори, что у тебя нет к нему хоть капли ненависти. Ты бы мог играть Паганини. Тартини. Ты _должен_ играть их, — тишина. — Твою мать, — молчание. — Только не гребаного Моцарта, прости, — ни звука. — Ты так не думаешь? Почему бы тебе не сыгр…  
  
— Слишком много болтовни, — замечает Хакс.  
  
Он выглядит _чересчур_ спокойным, но Кайло уверен, что его вот-вот задушат скрипичными струнами. Однако Хакс даже не собирается к нему прикасаться и просто разворачивается. Кайло крутанулся на стуле.  
  
— Извини, я тебя обидел?  
  
Ответа он не получает и лишь наблюдает, как Хакс, сжав кейс в руке, спешит прочь, и его пальто колышется за ним.  
  
— Он мертв! — кричит Кайло ему в спину. — Он меня даже не слышит. Блять, просто признай, что ты _должен_ его ненавидеть!  
  
Хакс разворачивается на каблуках, распростирая руки и кричит:  
  
— Только из-за него я еще не бросил играть!

 

* * *

  
  
— Мне нужно кое-что освежить в памяти, — предупреждает Кайло, бросая листы на маленькое, убогое фортепиано в хостеле. Он оглядывает столовую. — Заранее прошу прощения, — бормочет он, усаживаясь.  
  
Он выбрал моцартовскую сонату для фортепиано №8. Аллегро маэстозо* не так уж и дурно у него выходило, если честно. Все Рыцари приковали к нему взгляд. В воздухе пахло макаронами, и столы были забиты пластиковой посудой. Тут зависали и другие жители хостела, но они совершенно не были против. Никогда не были.  
  
— Это будет дерьмово, — предупредил Кайло нахмурившегося Родиона.  
  
— Прости? — спросила Раджока, начав этим цепочку перевода — у них был какой-то общий язык, и этот язык был с элементами немецкого, французского и русского, а потом все стали заверять его, что его игра будет _wunderbar, izvanredan, nádherný, dývny_ y и _csodás_ *.  
  
Кайло улыбнулся.  
  
Здесь он впервые их встретил, на вторую ночь после прибытия сюда. Он вышел из своей комнатушки с таким обреченным видом, будто собирался помирать, и прошел через хостел, только чтобы обнаружить, что в углу столовой неиспользуемое фортепиано Янг Чанг.  
  
Он никогда так не спешил. Он не мог вспомнить, что это был за отрывок. Наверное, вагнеровская фантазия — одно из любимых его деда. Он хотел бы его призвать, но вместо дедушки появились Рыцари. Они окружили его толпой, когда он, тяжело дыша, с дрожащими руками, закончил, и Рашад сказал:  
  
— Мы ждали. Это Вы. Пойдемте.  
  
Это звучало до ужаса странно, формально, но Рыцарям нужен был седьмой сосед по комнате. Кайло переехал к ним и в течении недели исполнял роль их неофициального лидера, потому что был единственным, кто умел играть на инструменте. А так их танцевальная компашка была без музыкального сопровождения.  
  
Он играет Моцарта и замечает, как они рассматривают нотный лист, напевают и шепчутся.  
  
— Пирипирипирир… _чечетку, чечетку_ , — предлагает Роксана, и Кайло начинает играть мягче, нажимая на клавиши легче, и девушка усмехается.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Он настойчиво играет сонату снова и снова, веря, что Хакс наконец придет послушать. И Хакс приходит.  
  
И, не останавливаясь, пробегает мимо.

 

* * *

 

  
  
На следующий день все повторяется. Кайло играет целую серенаду скупых извинений. Или просто пытается доказать свою позицию. Хакс появляется около восьми вечера, сжав губы в тонкую линию и старательно делая вид, что не слышит.  
  
— Эй! — кричит ему Кайло, не останавливая свою игру, и Хакс просто в наглую отворачивается. Кайло бьет пальцами по клавишам, и Хакс вздрагивает. Кайло буквально отбивает этот фрагмент, говоря себе, что не собирается проявлять милосердия, пока этого не сделает Хакс.  
  
А он и не делает.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Днем позже — его лучшее исполнение. Не то чтобы ему _симпатизировал_ этот фрагмент, но играет его, смирившись с тем, что еще долго будет иметь с ними дело, делая его звучание мягче, тщательно практикуя благозвучность. Он замечает Хакса на расстоянии. Как всегда шикарный, спокойный, как с обложки журнала.  
  
Его шаги торопливые.  
  
— Прошу, просто послушай, — умоляет Кайло, прямо посреди престо*, продолжая играть, когда Хакс останавливается.  
  
— Послушать что?  
  
Кайло просто начинает играть сонату.  
  
— Что ты о себе возомнил? — грубо бросает Хакс, и Кайло пытается проглотить стон. Не сейчас.  
  
— Послушай, пожалуйста, — говорит Кайло предательски задрожавшим голосом. Хакс фыркает, но остается.  
  
Кайло закрывает глаза, и осознание, что Хакс там, где Кайло в нем нуждается — _здесь, здесь, здесь,_ наконец-то! — придавало уверенности. Он игнорирует движение вокруг и вечерний свет, позволяя _нотам_ сверкать у него под пальцами. Он бросает Хаксу вызов, не оскорбляя, и это явно усовершенствует их отношения. Он выдает ему своего лучшего Моцарта — Хакс показывает, что этого не достаточно. И Кайло позволяет этому фрагменту вспыхивать фейерверком в воздухе, мерцая.  
  
Успокаивающая тишина. Идет дождь.  
  
— Мне казалось, мы совершенно разные люди, — мягко говорит Хакс, и Кайло кивает. Он будто бы собирается уже уйти, поэтому Кайло вскакивает на ноги.  
  
— Я думаю, что мы… Что?  
  
— Боже, ты высокий.  
  
— Эм, спасибо?  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Хакс шагает ближе. Он одет в зеленоватое пальто с меховым воротником, а Кайло не покидает ощущение, что он под прицелом.  
  
— Ты разучил его специально для меня? — спрашивает Хакс.  
  
— Нет, я… хм.  
  
— Просто чтобы извиниться? Ты мог просто сказать «извини».  
  
— Я и сказал.  
  
— Да-да-да, а потом продолжил огрызаться. Ладно, — он поджал губы. — Ты прощен.  
  
— Я имею полное право презирать Моцарта.  
  
— Справедливо. Ты бы ему тоже не пришелся по вкусу.  
  
Кайло замечает его _не_ -улыбку, и озорной блеск появляется в глазах, пока Хакс проходит мимо. Он осмеливается пройти очень близко: Кайло может просто протянуть руку и схватить его, но не делает этого.  
  
— Увидимся… — пробормотал он тихо.

 

* * *

  
  
А сегодня дождь. И Кайло пиздецки зол. Такое ощущение, будто его просто подставили, и разумная его часть безусловно понимала, что это не так, но чувство досады уходить никуда не собиралось. Он стоял у Пороховых ворот, сунув руки в карманы. Он косился на Общественный дом обвиняющим взглядом, словно он прятал от него Хакса. Воскресенье. Пивной ресторан закрыт, и движухи меньше, чем обычно: ни туристов, ни прохожих, ни артистов; но Хакс был обязан прийти, потому что у них свидание. У них могло быть хотя бы одно.  
  
Кайло прижался спиной к мокрым черным кирпичам и вздохнул. Нужно домой. Иначе подхватит простуду. Сейчас идея пролежать несколько дней в кровати, предавшись своим страданиям, казалась привлекательной.  
  
Непрошеное воспоминание пришло к нему внезапно. Ему едва шесть, и он плачет, потому что ему разбили сердце. Отец держит его на руках, а он цепляется за него, слишком большой, чтобы его держали на руках, как младенца.  
  
— В чем дело, Бен? — спрашивает дедушка, и, как это случается обычно, отвечает мама:  
  
— Мальчик, который ему нравится, завел себе подружку, — говорит она, кладя бакалею и бумажные пакеты с дедушкиными лекарствами.  
  
Она была у него на побегушках, и Бен мог ходить вместе с ней, если хорошо себя вел, поэтому тогда он всегда вел себя хорошо.  
  
— Ох, это больно, да? — спрашивает дедушка, наклоняясь к нему.  
  
А потом — странный момент: отец все еще держал Бена на руках, но тот уже обхватил руками дедушкину шею, _тянясь_ к нему в объятия.  
  
— Это пройдет, — говорит отец. — он крепкий орешек. Он найдет себе другого сердцееда тогда, когда ему только заблагорассудится, ведь так, малыш? Маленький подлец тебя не достоин.  
  
Бен усмехается. Слабо, неубедительно.  
  
— Мой бедный зайчик, — ласково говорит мама.  
  
Он прячет лицо у деда на плече, смущенный. Он не хотел, чтобы его жалели, ему хотелось что-нибудь сломать.  
  
Дедушка сел с ним за пианино. Появился Люк — он всегда был тут как тут — и стал расспрашивать маму о лекарствах, что-то о Тофраниле, а пока они разговаривали, дедушка бормотал Бену:  
  
— Давным-давно, в далекой-далекой галактике был могущественный рыцарь, которого звали Кайло Рен. Но случилось нечто ужасное. Его предали. Как он себя ощущал после этого?  
  
Бен потянулся руками к клавишам. Ему нужна была фа первой октавы. Он нажал ее раз и другой — _бам-бам-бам-БАМ!_ (зло и сердито).

 

* * *

 

 

 ****Он играет на убогом пианино в столовой, смакуя эту какофонию грубых и напыщенных звуков из-под его пальцев. Дедушка верил, что гармония придет, когда ты примешь хаос.  
  
Столы были отодвинуты по углам — репетиция. С этим не возникло проблем, потому что троюродный брат Рашада заведовал этим местечком. Рыцари облачены во все черное, одетые в стиле ню-гот, который Кайло и сам с гордостью представляет. Его одежда до сих пор не высохла, но ему нравится ощущать этот холод на коже.  
  
Рыцари танцуют с длинными черными лентами, изображающих темное море, которое переплывает Джадранко. Он путается в них, будто утопая, и зачитывает стихотворный отрывок, который никто из них не поймет, кроме, наверное, Раджоки, которая станет это отрицать, в который раз утверждая, что хорватский и сербский — это _не одно и то же_. Кайло наблюдает за борьбой Джадранко и подстраивает звучание под его тяжелое, напряженное дыхание и вздымающуюся грудь. Его конечности связаны: никак не уйти. Схваченный, он кричит.  
  
Кайло чувствует невероятный прилив сил. С этими правильными нотами он может помочь Джадранко, либо обречь его душу на ад. Конец истории дописывает он. И он хочет закончить ее неоднозначно: чистилище, свет и тьма — на грани между ними.  
  
После, они делятся друг с другом «Бехеровкой» и устало разваливаются прямо на полу, слишком неспособные перебороть себя, чтобы подняться. Они устраиваются в тесном кругу и бутылка идет по рукам раз за разом. На десятом глотке Кайло твердо решает, что ему нужно двигаться дальше. Это просто позорно — дать Хаксу власть над собой. Кайло — артист и должен быть выше этого. Он выше. Выше. Выше этого.

 

* * *

  
  
Сегодня небо чистое и он играет Шопена, потому что ему нужно компенсировать потраченный день. Туристы останавливаются, по очереди делая фотографии. Ведь гигантское фортепиано на улице — это действительно как-то… необычно, но вся эта суета, смех были совершенно ни к чему. Ну, они хотя бы платили. Шляпа достаточно наполняется монетами, чтобы рискнуть заиграть мазурку. Аудитория начинает убывать. Конечно, для неопытного уха это звучит, как настройка инструмента.  
  
Именно поэтому Хаксу это бы, блять, _понравилось_. Кайло не ждал, что он появится сегодня. Он думает, что все закончилось, даже не смотря на этот странный флирт между ними, но потом Хакс _здесь_ , и Хакс _слушает_ , и выглядит все так же идеально в своем заказном твидовом костюме и пальтишке. Он сохраняет свою обычную дистанцию, но его глаза сверкают, он слушает с упоением.  
  
— Эй, — окликает его Кайло между второй и третьей мазуркой из сорок первого опуса*. — Не хочешь немного Шопена?  
  
Он делает серьезное лицо и немного перебарщивает со скоростью игры — музыка буквально скачет, — на что раздается сдержанный смешок.  
  
— Твое исполнение весьма оригинальное.  
  
— Как провел воскресенье?  
  
— Воскресенье? — переспрашивает Хакс.  
  
— Вчера.  
  
— А… — он облизал губы, отводя глаза к Пороховой башне, откидывая голову назад и обнажая шею. У Кайло появляется дикое желание вонзиться в нее зубами. — Ты разве приходил?  
  
— Стоп. Ты вообще был вчера здесь?  
  
— Мимоходом.  
  
Кайло почти сбивается с ритма, молча выругавшись. Хакс продолжает, разглядывая здание:  
  
— Должен сказать, было интересно. Была выставка фотографий Ладислава Ситенского. Я только вчера и узнал.  
  
— Впервые слышу.  
  
— Он был свидетелем Второй Мировой, между прочим. Если поднимешься на башню, оттуда будет красивый вид. Увидишь Старый Город, — он прочистил горло. — В любом случае, мне не стоит болтать, пока ты играешь.  
  
— Я _едва ли_ играю, — возразил Кайло. — Я бездельничаю, уж ты-то должен это слышать. Давай, рассказывай про воскресенье.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга. Хакс снова облизал губы и стал говорить. Его голос интересный — одновременно мягкий и грубоватый. Кайло интересно, какой он, когда Хакс поет. Когда стонет. А услышать его крик казалось чем-то сокровенным. Он никогда не задумывался, что такого серьезного человека, может уязвить страсть.  
  
— Я был на площади Старого Города. Около Астрономической башни была жуткая сутолка, и за толпой я ничего не увидел. Может, в другой раз. Ходил по магазинам. Обедал в французском ресторане, побывал в музее шоколада, в музее коммунизма и в музее секс-устройств.  
  
— Это и есть то, чем ты интересуешься? Шоколад, коммунизм и секс?  
  
Хакс щурится. Это его явно позабавило.  
  
— Именно. Да.  
  
— Тогда этот день прошел в удовольствие, — заключает Кайло, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. Кончики его ушей покраснели.  
  
— Так и есть. У тебя было время, чтобы побродить вокруг и осмотреться?  
  
— Я здесь чисто случайно.  
  
— Как это?  
  
— Я должен был быть в Амстердаме, — признается он, музыка дрожащая. — Я ехал туда вместе с, гм, фортепиано, но его пришлось ремонтировать, потому что… потому что эти мудаки его повредили, и я как бы потратил все деньги на ремонт. Тогда я был во Франкфурте. А в Германии всякие правила для уличных музыкантов, нужны документы, которых у меня не было… Поэтому я… поэтому я приехал сюда без денег, потому что перевозка фортепиано обошлась очень дорого, как видишь, и теперь я здесь — коплю на дорогу до Амстердама.  
  
Хакс смотрел на Общественный дом, потом снова на Кайло. Он свел брови.  
  
— Ты говорил, что платишь за хранение фортепиано.  
  
— Да. Не говори никому. Я не думаю, что они должны…  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты остановился в отеле.  
  
— Хостеле.  
  
— Ты не планировал долгого путешествия, поэтому купил немного вещей. Еще ты платишь за общественный транспорт. Не говоря уж о…  
  
— Я прекрасно осведомлен о своих расходах, — перебил его Кайло.  
  
— Я к тому, что ты зря тратишь деньги. Наверняка…  
  
— Мне не нужны советы. Я просто, ар-р.  
  
— А что тебе нужно?  
  
Он посмотрел на свои руки. Что ему нужно, что ему нужно…  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы дедушка мной гордился, — выпалил он. — Он, он был нидерландцем. Я хотел увезти инструмент туда, где все началось. Так было бы правильнее.  
  
Хакс вздохнул. Даже не осуждающе. Он подошел ближе, пока Кайло пытался сморгнуть слезы, и прислонился к фортепиано.  
  
— Ты такой сентиментальный, — замечает он. — Хватит на сегодня Шопена. Сыграй Баха.  
  
Кайло сглатывает и после недолгих соображений приступает к аранжировке сонаты для скрипки соло №1. Соль минор, и Хакс усмехается. Мелодия чистая, разливается по воздуху. Это даже нужнее, чем Хакс. Ему нужно сосредоточиться, играть Баха. Хакс до сих пор платит ему. Кайло с облегчением замечает, что не больше, чем обычно — двести крон. Больше, чем можно было бы дать уличному музыканту, но меньше, чем заслуживает Кайло. И они оба это знают.  
  
— Замечательно, Рен, — говорит Хакс, чувствуя, как теплое ощущение расползается в груди.  
  
— Зови меня Кайло.  
  
— Это разве нидерландское имя? Не звучит как нидерландское.  
  
— Нет, это, гм, оно выдуманное. Меня зовут Бен Соло, но теперь я Кайло Рен.  
  
— Хах, — Хакс повторяет имя у себя в голове. — А Бен — это Бенжамин или Бенедикт?  
  
— Беневолент, — бормочет Кайло, и Хакс вскидывает брови, отчего выглядит еще смешнее.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Меня назвали в честь Беневолента Кеноби, он был, гм, опекуном дедушки.  
  
— Кто вообще мог назвать ребенка Беневолентом Кеноби?  
  
— Монах по имени Квай-Гон Джинн.  
  
— Это многое объясняет, — Хакс рассматривает струны фортепиано и легким движением нажимает фа последней октавы, проводя по клавише тонким пальцем, и Кайло завороженно наблюдает, с какой изящностью он это делает. Он не может понять, почему раньше не замечал, насколько у Хакса прекрасные руки, но теперь он не может от них оторваться.  
  
— Армитаж Хакс.  
  
— А?  
  
— Мое полное имя.  
  
— Армитаж? — он лучезарно улыбнулся. — Да мы просто созданы друг для друга.  
  
Хакс смотрит на него из-под золотых ресниц, и у Кайло появляется непреодолимое желание его поцеловать. Усыпать его лицо легкими, нежными поцелуями, а потом требовательно целовать его губы, ловить ртом каждый вздох, поглотить его всего. Желание слишком грязное, _опасное_. Он сжимает руки на коленях, пытаясь держать себя в руках.  
  
— Такие тупые имена, — промурлыкал Хакс, и «тупые» еще никогда не звучало так _грязно_. Он выпрямляется, и Кайло наблюдает, как он расправляет плечи. — В любом случае, мне пора. Увидимся завтра; хорошего дня.  
  
— Да, — говорит Кайло. — Я буду здесь. Как и всегда.  
  
Хакс проходит за ним, касаясь рукой его плеча. Просто костяшками пальцев, но Кайло чувствует дрожь по телу, и член дергается. Это богом забытое ощущение. Как давно это было. И никогда из-за _Армитажа Хакса_.

 

* * *

 

 

— Я могу одолжить твой ноутбук?  
  
Роксана посмотрела на него. Она сидела, свернувшись на клетчатом диване в гостиной — единственном (что фигово) месте, где был вай-фай.  
  
— Что значит «одолжить»?  
  
— Возьму всего на пару минут. Мне нужно кое-что найти. Если ты не против.  
  
— Хорошо, я не против. Только не лезь в мои закладки.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Роксана передала ему своей Asus и села на полу, скрестив ноги. Кайло оставил свой телефон в Штатах — семья до него никак не могла достучаться. А макбук, который он привез, был бесполезен — Кайло в спешке забыл к нему зарядное, о чем жалел до сих пор.  
  
— Что ты ищешь? — девушка выглянула из-за его плеча.  
  
— Я просто встретил кое-кого…  
  
— Кое-кого очень привлекательного, да?  
  
— Безумно.  
  
Роксана усмехнулась и что-то крикнула. Бросив все, к ним подскочила Рамона, потом Родион, и скоро они все облепили Кайло.  
  
— Показывай своего бойфренда! — потребовала Роксана.  
  
— Тш-ш, ори потише. Сейчас весь персонал услышит, — предупредил Родион, и она закатила глаза.  
  
— Мы же в Праге! Тут все можно!  
  
— Я с ним не встречаюсь, на самом деле, — признался Кайло, и Родион посмотрел на него многозначительно.  
  
— А хочешь?  
  
Кайло задумался над этим, пока вводил имя в строку поиска. Конечно. Почему нет? Это было бы… мм… восхитительно, но ввиду некоторых обстоятельств он не будет рассматривать вероятность этого. Он думал просто переспать с ним или, может, закрутить роман, но оба варианта отпадали. Проблема доверия.  
  
— Ты встречаешься с Армитажем Хаксом?! — выкрикнул Родион, тут же зажимая себе рот рукой.  
  
— А что? Неужели он какая-нибудь знамени… — он умолк.  
  
Куча просмотров. Бросив быстрый взгляд на статью из Википедии, Кайло узнает, что Хакс выиграл Грэмми, был номинирован в Наумбургском конкурсе академической музыки и является образцовым примером вундеркинда.  
  
— Фотографии, — говорит Рамона.  
  
Тысячи. Все они сделаны профессионально, с театральным освещением, и на каждой из них Хакс со скрипкой. Не удивительно, если это Страдивари.  
  
— Какого черта, — шепчет Кайло. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что он о нем не слышал раньше — Кайло было плевать на других артистов. Но, Боже, Хакс — это другое. И на его фоне Кайло чувствует себя никем.  
  
— Какой же он красавец!  
  
— Да, в этом и проблема, — пробормотал Кайло.  
  
— Видео! — Рамона выхватывает ноутбук и тут же кликает на ютуб.  
  
Естественно Хакс и там тоже есть. Она пролистывает вниз, и желудок Кайло делает сальто. Смотреть на игру Хакса без его ведома Кайло не осмелился, хотя напомнил себе, что и дрочить на него собирался без его согласия, однако это очень разные вещи.  
  
— Я не буду смотреть, — заявляет он и встает. Медлит. Сестры забирают у Родиона наушники и прилипают к экрану. Кайло нервно взглянул на них. Рамона полминуты сидела с отвисшей челюстью.  
  
— Он… как это по-вашему… великолепен, — говорит Родион.  
  
— Но, в любом случае, он придурок.  
  
Родион пожал плечами.  
  
— Артисты. Мы не особо вежливые. Мы завистливые и одержимы собой.  
  
— Самолюбивые.  
  
— Да, да, именно.  
  
Когда видео закончилось, Роксана сняла наушники, уставившись на Кайло широко раскрытыми глазами. И эта искорка в них…  
  
— Женись на нем, — _просит_ она. — Ты американец. Ты-то уж точно сможешь.

 

* * *

 

На следующий день Кайло чувствовал себя подавлено и вообще просто отвратительно, находя раздражительным почти все вокруг. Он играл Айвза, положив хер на деньги, которые он из-за этого теряет. Он знал, что играет превосходно — Айвз подходит ему. Он позволяет сонате взять над собой верх, растворяя мысли и заставляя исчезнуть противное дребезжание в голове; появляется ощущение, что город пульсирует вместе с музыкой, увеличиваясь и снова сжимаясь.  
  
Он все еще погружен в игру и едва ли замечает Хакса, неизменно пришедшего в то же самое время. И он будто смотрит на него через разбитое зеркало. Эта ночь — _вдребезги_. А Хакс — единственное целое, что осталось. Хакс, прижимающий к груди букет нежно-розовых роз. Словно сияет, а свет фонаря лишь усиливает эффект, разливая вокруг него ореол.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Кайло. Ненавидит. Хочет. _Обожает_.  
  
— Рад видеть тебя.  
  
_Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет._  
  
— Ты… гм, цветы. Это с концерта?  
  
— А, — Хакс сильнее прижал букет. В другой руке у него кейс со скрипкой и чехол с костюмом, сложно стоять ровно. — Это было мило с их стороны. Ночь открытия. Была сегодня.  
  
— Руку подать?  
  
— Я был бы признателен, спасибо.  
  
Блять, нет. Не в _этом_ смысле.  
  
— Только откачу инструмент на место. Чтоб не _слямзили_.  
  
— Да, отличная идея. Я подожду. И закончи этот фрагмент, пожалуйста.

 

* * *

 

 

Это не честно. Хакс еще красивее, чем всегда. Они идут по Кралодворской улице, и букет в руках у Кайло. Эта романтика вокруг угнетала. Кайло не мог оторвать от Хакса глаз: его шаги не были такими уверенными, как всегда, — просто прогуливался, идя с высоко поднятой головой и наслаждаясь прохладным воздухом, обдувающим лицо. Они в одном из роскошнейших городов Европы, они молоды, Кайло кожей чувствует эту связь между ними, она проникает в него, хочется кричать.  
  
Гранд Отель Богемия — здесь остановился Хакс. Они проходят через стеклянные двери, оказываясь в светлом холле с позолоченными колонами, и зеркал просто до ужаса много. Удивительно, как это место может одновременно выглядеть так современно и так помпезно.  
  
— Честно, лучше бы в Августине поселился, — признается Хакс, пока они шагают к лифту.  
  
Кайло краем глаза замечает их отражение. И наконец до него доходит. Он вот-вот окажутся в номере Хакса. Одни. Хакс нажимает нужный этаж и делает шаг назад, он стоит так близко, и от него пахнет дорогим одеколоном. Кайло хочет прижаться лицом к его шее. Поцеловать. Сжать на ней зубы, вылизывать, кусать. Ему приходится опустить букет ниже, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть стояк.  
  
— Ну как прошел день? — спрашивает он, пытаясь проявить хоть какую-то культуру.  
  
— Устал, как собака, — говорит Хакс. Больших надежд это не подает. — Твой?  
  
— Очень… запутанный.  
  
Хакс собирается что-то сказать, но звоночек прерывает его, когда лифт останавливается на втором этаже.  
  
Они проходят сквозь узкие коридоры, и Кайло наблюдает, как Хакс отворяет дверь. Он вешает костюм и стягивает пальто, под ним — рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы вплоть до горла, и жилет. Узкие бедра, худое тело и самая шикарная задница, на которую Кайло когда-либо заглядывался.  
  
Он моргает. Блять, он худой. Такой худой, тощий, хрупкий.  
  
— Как насчет выпить?  
  
— Да, было бы неплохо.  
  
Господи, как же ему это нужно. Хакс идет к нему, и это длится вечность. Он забирает букет из рук Кайло.  
  
— Спасибо. Чувствуй себя как дома. Только разуйся, пожалуйста.  
  
Кайло слишком спешит, снимая обувь. Ощущение, что он попал в порнофильм, и это прелюдия. Цветовая гамма комнаты состоит из белого и шоколадного, что делает ее теплой, светлой и воздушной. Правда, ковер со спиралевидным узором был чересчур большим, но это не очень ему мешало. Кресло, стоящее лицом к кровати, и размер кровати заставляет Кайло почувствовать себя немного некомфортно, потому что из головы все не выходила картинка Хакса, лежащего на ней, цепляющего пальцами простынь. Уф, надо остыть.  
  
— Садись, не стой, — говорит ему Хакс, возвращаясь с вазой в руках.  
  
Кайло заваливается в кресло. Он сует руки в карманы — так типично — и пытается скрыть эрекцию. _Не сейчас_. Но любая близость с Хаксом — и у Кайло встает.  
  
Хакс ставит вазу с цветами на стеклянный журнальный столик, поправляет их и направляется к минибару. Он вдоль всей комнаты, поэтому Хакс просто наклоняется, чтобы открыть его, и его задница повисает в воздухе. Такая маленькая, а как бы приятно она ощущалась вокруг члена…  
  
— «Рислинг» или «Пино-нуар»?  
  
— Это вино?  
  
Хакс смотрит на него через плечо.  
  
— Да.  
  
Кайло отвел глаза, постукивая большим пальцем.  
  
— Мои соседи предупредили, что севернее Кракова вино перестает быть вином.  
  
— Тогда «Козел»?  
  
— Я не пью пиво.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Может, что-нибудь перекусить? — он чувствует себя глупо. Хакс достает бутылку и бумажную тарелку.  
  
— Есть трдельник с корицей.  
  
— Ты его в холодильник засунул?  
  
— А куда я еще должен был его засунуть? — он поставил тарелку с выпечкой перед Кайло. Сверху немного политую ванильным мороженым. — Я уже съел два, — признается Хакс, протягивая тарелку, и Кайло ставит ее к себе на колени.

— Они действительно так хороши?  
  
— Хах, я из-за них-то тебя и встретил.  
  
— Неужели? — на автомате спрашивает Кайло, а затем поднимает голову. — Стой, как это?  
  
— Отель в пяти минутах ходьбы, — начал Хакс, откупоривая вино. — Семи, если идти мимо тебя, но так я могу заскочить в кондитерскую на Кралодворской. Дофельд рассказал. Да елки-палки, — Хакс зажал бутылку между ног, и Кайло начинает сходить с ума.  
  
Он пытается сосредоточиться на еде, набивая рот трдельником, чтобы не застонать вслух.  
  
— Я слышал, как ты играешь, но я думал, что это какой-нибудь концерт или пианист в ресторане. Что-то в этом духе.  
  
— Ты флыфал, как я игваю?  
  
— Господи, не говори с набитым ртом.  
  
— Иввини.  
  
Хакс цокнул.  
  
— Мерзость.  
  
Кайло чувствует свою скорую смерть, из-за желания уже кружится голова. Бутылка наконец поддается, и Хакс отходит к минибару, чтобы взять себе бокал. Он чуть наклоняет бедра, наливая «Пино-нуар».  
  
— Извини, — говорит он после большого глотка. — У меня сегодня странное настроение.  
  
Кайло отвратительно чавкает, пережевывая, и глотает. Он смотрит на Хакса внимательно. Мешки под глазами, и он слишком сильно сжимает бокал в руке. О, боже, он такой потрясающий. У Кайло появляется ощущение, что Хакс вот-вот развалится, и он мысленно отчитывает себя за то, что не заметил этого раньше.  
  
— Все нормально? — спрашивает он, и звучит глупо даже для собственных ушей.  
  
— Да, нормально, — отвечает Хакс, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и зачесывая назад.  
  
— Но?  
  
— Но Дон Жуан не произвел особого впечатления.  
  
— Ты играешь Дон Жуана?  
  
— Придержи язык, хейтер. — он сделал еще глоток, прислонившись к стойке, и поморщился. — Ты был прав, вино ужасное.  
  
Кайло сощурился.  
  
— Это же опера.  
  
— Я и без тебя знаю.  
  
— Что ты забыл в опере? Я думал ты сольно выступаешь.  
  
Блять. Это начинает его злить, потому что все, что Хакс делает, буквально изнашивает его. Кайло сжал пальцы в кулак.  
  
— Я выступаю с оркестром Первого Ордена, — пояснил Хакс. — Дон Жуан — долгожданное сотрудничество с артистами Общественного дома.  
  
— Но только не для тебя, видимо. Твое состояние вообще никого не заботит, кажется.  
  
— Я концертмейстер. Я все еще получаю розы, — Хакс случайно стучит бокалом о зубы, фыркает, и выпивает залпом.  
  
— Ты зря тратишь свой талант, — говорит Кайло, отодвигая в сторону трдельник. Он хочет вскочить на ноги и… и что? Заключить Хакса в объятия? Приласкать его? _Серьезно_?  
  
Хакс смотрит на него, наклонив голову. Он все еще сидит.  
  
— Кто бы говорил.  
  
— Ты слышал, как я играю. И только попробуй не согласиться, что это лучше, что ты слышал за всю свою жизнь.  
  
— Я просто заглядывал к тебе. Это, считай, ничто. У тебя даже концерта никогда не было.  
  
Кайло пропустил это мимо ушей. Хакс снова ведет себя как сучка, но на него сейчас просто невозможно злиться.  
  
— Больно нужны мне эти концерты.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Для меня музыка — это личное, сокровенное. Я не собираюсь делать из неё карьеру.  
  
— Ты странный, — замечает Хакс. — Такой чудной парень.  
  
— А ты явно не получаешь удовольствия оттого, чем занимаешься. То-то и оно.  
  
— Я наслаждаюсь жизнью, — возразил Хакс. — Я наслаждаюсь шумом аплодисментов. Я от многих вещей получаю удовольствие.  
  
— Но только не от музыки.  
  
— Только не от нее. Но я как-нибудь это переживу.  
  
— Может, ты не должен. Может… — он заставил себя заткнуться. Облизал губы. Что он мог сказать. Хакс смотрел на тарелку.  
  
— Ты закончил?  
  
— Да, довольно вкусно.  
  
Хакс прикрывает глаза на мгновенье, и Кайло кажется, что он вот-вот потухнет, как свеча, выполнив хозяйский долг.  
  
— Прости, но… — Хакс вздохнул. — Я сейчас немного не в настроении для гостей. Думаю, тебе лучшей уйти.  
  
— О, — Кайло поднялся. Он вытер ладони о свои штаны. Суетливо, нервно. — С тобой все нормально будет?  
  
— Я не ребенок, Кайло, — бормочет Хакс устало. Не ядовито, как пару минут назад.  
Кайло задирает подбородок и подходит к нему. Хакс прижат к стойке, он цепляется руками за края, чтобы устоять на месте. Кайло пытается поймать его взгляд, глаза мечутся от его уставших глаз к потрескавшимся губам. Он наклоняется ближе.  
  
Нежный, теплый поцелуй.  
  
Хакс поддается, размыкает губы. Его язык холодный от вина, они сталкиваются носами.  
  
— С тобой все будет нормально? — шепчет Кайло, отстранившись.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Пообещай.  
  
— Ты просто смешон, Кайло.  
  
— Пообещай мне.  
  
— Обещаю, со мной все будет нормально. Иди уже.  
  
Кайло проводит большим пальцем по его скуле и делает шаг назад.  
  
— Ты придешь завтра?  
  
— Может быть, если сыграешь Дебюсси.  
  
— Сыграю.  
  
— Обещаешь? — издевается Хакс, и Кайло хочет снова его поцеловать, раздеть, трахать его, пока снова не почувствует себя самим собой. Но не может.  
  
— Обещаю, — говорит он и уходит.

 

* * *

 

 

Нужно все обдумать. Кайло размышляет, подтягиваясь. Он повис на дверной раме, преграждая путь, — потный, без рубашки. Соседи играют в карты. Они вообще ни о чем не заморачиваются.  
  
Кайло немного потерял в весе. «Диету воина» он послал к черту. Ест, что есть, не получая углеводов и необходимых белков каждый день. Не говоря уже о фруктах. Он никогда не думал, что фрукты могут стоить так дорого.  
  
Он хочет встретиться с Хаксом в Лос-Анджелесе. Обласканные солнцем, беззаботные. Интересно, как бы отреагировал Хакс, если бы они просто столкнулись на пляже.  
  
Есть только два варианта, почему Хакс в нем заинтересовался. Первое — флирт ради минутного удовольствия. Кайло эта мысль не особо нравится. Ему не нравится думать, что Хакс будет раздвигать перед ним пятки и открывать душу, потому что это временное влечение и оно пройдет — они же все равно скоро разъедутся и вряд ли увидятся.  
  
Вариант второй: это шанс. Это как встретились дедушка и бабушка, когда Беневолент был очень занят в школе и отправил своего протеже сыграть на благотворительном балу. Ани было едва ли восемнадцать, беженец из Нидерланд, он встретился взглядами с официанткой, и ему показалось, что он увидел чудо.  
Это шанс. Как встретились мама с папой, когда Хан вообразил себя героем, прервав явно разгоряченный спор Леи в баре. Оказалось, что это был ее друг, они спорили о чем-то политическом, и ей явно это доставляло удовольствие. Она была очень зла на Хана, и ей было абсолютно все равно, что ее только что «спас» вокалист легендарной рок-группы «Тысячелетний Сокол».  
  
Он пожертвовал своей дурной славой, влюбился в балерину со скверным характером, и они поженились, и их лавстори заставила прессу сходить с ума. Никому не было дела, что ей было девятнадцать, что она забеременела, потеряла карьеру и спустя пару месяцев лишилась матери, и, в конце-концов, ее отец впал в депрессию. Кайло не помнит ее очарования. Он помнит, как она изучала право, а потом работала на износ, и отца никогда не было рядом; как они остывали после ссор, потом снова ругались и опять прекращали; он помнит их громкий развод, каникулы с отцом в Мельбурне, Берлине, Нью-Йорке и бездомные скитания.  
  
Родители всегда говорили, что любят друг друга. Снова и снова… и снова.  
  
Это шанс. Как история Люка и Ведж: пропущенный рейс, сладкий кофе, глупая романтика.  
  
Есть шанс, что это тот самый шанс. Что он сам творит свою историю. Давным-давно, в далекой-далекой галактике жил бесстрашный рыцарь по имени Кайло Рен. Пиши свою историю. Что с ним произошло?

 

* * *

 

 

 ****Он припас Дебюсси для Хакса и ждет его с таким предвкушением, что трудно дышать Он заставляет _Бетховена_ звучать завораживающе.  
  
Над городом сгущается ночь, и туман превращает Прагу в нечто сказочное. На фонарях много паутины, а здания светятся оранжевым. Кайло все еще поднимает глаза время от времени, чуть ли не каждую секунду проверяя: гребаный Дон Жуан закончился в восемь пятнадцать, а Хакс до сих пор прощается со своими коллегами.  
  
Наконец долгожданное появление и… ну, это стоило его ожиданий.  
  
— Ого.  
  
На нем были узкие, облегающие штаны, грамотно подобранная обувь, строгий пиджак и шелковый галстук. Кайло не терпится лицезреть его обнаженным. Он встает, и Хакс хмурится.  
  
— Ты обещал.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
— Я правда очень хочу слышать Дебюсси.  
  
— Я знаю, подойди.  
  
Хакс шагнул ближе осторожно. Кайло наклонился, прижимаясь к его губам, целуя поверхностно.  
  
— Стой здесь. Как насчет Жардынс су ля Плюи*?  
  
— Твой французский оставляет желать лучшего.  
  
Кайло уже открыл рот, чтобы скаламбурить, но Хакс пригрозил ему пальцем.  
  
— Не смей.  
  
Кайло усмехнулся и сел за фортепиано. Он немедля начинает играть: мелкий дождь в живописном саду.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты коснулся струн. _Почувствуй_ музыку.  
  
Хакс взглянул на него и потянулся к ним рукой. Он моргнул несколько раз и прикрыл глаза, когда музыка стала очень громкой. Он шумно вздохнул. Кайло наблюдал за ним, приковав взгляд, заставляя его почувствовать вибрацию телом, касаясь его _так_ , и это ощущалось как дождь.  
  
Хакс продолжал стоять здесь, положив ладонь на фортепиано, будто ему нравилось то, как Кайло проникает в душу своей музыкой. Кайло видит, как он расслабляется, предаваясь ей, позволяя ей наполнить себя изнутри. Он думает о том, что Хакс выглядел бы так же, когда бы _Кайло_ заполнил его изнутри, свою чудесную музу.  
  
Он завершает композицию и последняя нота заставляет вздрогнуть их обоих. Хакс смотрит на него, и Кайло почти срывается, чтобы отыметь его здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Твоя очередь, — говорит он вместо этого.  
  
— Я на это не подписывался.  
  
— Ну побалуй меня.  
  
Хакс корчит недовольную гримасу.  
  
— Я рук не чувствую. Кроме того, много людей заплатили бешеные деньги за билет за Дон Жуана — что они скажут, если я стану играть за «спасибо»?  
  
— Хочешь, шляпку одолжу?  
  
— Ты вообще бываешь серьезным? — Хакс шагает ближе, разглядывая его. — Как долго ты здесь?  
  
— Народ собирается около пяти во вторник.  
  
— Мы оба сегодня неплохо поработали. Ты ел?  
  
Он кладет руку Кайло на свою талию. Может, он пытается этим показать, что хочет объятий. Ну или минета. Прямо здесь, у всех на виду. Кайло прижимает его к себе, и Хакс не сопротивляется. Кайло кусает его шею чуть выше галстука. Кожа теплая, нежная, и он кусает ее снова; Хакс запускает руку в его волосы и отстраняет от себя.  
  
— Ты ел? — настойчиво спрашивает он.  
  
— Да. Ты хотел меня вином споить или накормить?  
  
Хакс расслабляет пальцы, приглаживая его волосы.  
  
— У меня на тебя другие планы.  
  
Кайло проводит по губам кончиком языка. Он едва сдерживается оттого, чтобы не начать вылизывать рот Хакса — прекрасный и такой развратный.  
  
— Сначала сыграй мне.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ну давай. Это будет прелюдией. Ты умеешь играть фортепьяно?  
  
— Хочешь сказать, тебя возбуждает чопстикс*?  
  
— Сыграй чопстикс, — выдыхает Кайло и целует нетерпеливо. Хакс стискивает в пальцах его куртку, и Кайло так хочется еще, хочет, чтобы Хакс плакал, царапая кожу, хочет, чтобы Хакс принадлежал только ему, так искренне желает его…  
  
— Сыграй мне. Что угодно, — говорит он снова.  
  
— Об этом не может быть и речи.  
  
— Покажи скрипку?  
  
— Что с тобой?  
  
— Покажешь?  
  
— На улице слишком сыро. Пошли ко мне, — Кайло чувствует его дыхание на своем ухе. — И я покажу тебе свою скрипку, маленький развратник.

 

* * *

 

 

Кайло сидит на кровати, все еще в одежде, немного сбитый с толку. Хакс подходит к нему, уже без обуви и галстука. И черт, на нем фуражка Кайло. И он выглядит так, что Кайло сходит с ума.  
  
— Держи, — говорит Хакс, протягивая ему кейс. Кайло прикасается к нему, словно к реликвии, и Хакс выпускает его из рук. Они встречаются глазами. — Это не самое странное, что я делал перед сексом, — признается Хакс, — но почти. Почему ты так хотел ее увидеть?  
  
Кайло отвел взгляд.  
  
— Это часть тебя.  
  
— Хах, — Хакс чуть морщит брови. — Тогда это и есть я.  
  
Он берет скрипку, и полированное дерево ловит свет. Кайло нихрена не понимает в скрипках. Он только может сказать, что этой явно больше сотни лет; и это награда за талант Хакса. Он, должно быть, очень ценит ее. Он держит ее с невероятной осторожностью. Запах сосновой смолы наполнил комнату.  
  
— Сыграй мне?  
  
— Мы разбудим весь отель, — говорит Хакс обреченно. Это дает Кайло какую-то надежду.  
  
— Что ты мне сыграешь?  
  
— Нечто особенное.  
  
— Как это?  
  
— Я сыграю тебе то, что не слышал еще ни один человек на земле.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — просит Кайло. Он умрет, если Хакс не сделает этого. Он уже забыл это ощущение, когда желаешь чего-то невероятно сильно. Хакс отложил скрипку, прошипев. Его руки его погубят. Хакс берет смычок и убирает кейс в сторону. Наконец он наклоняется к нему, и Кайло хватает его губы своими. Поцелуй пьянит, Кайло теряет голову от его губ, вдохов.  
  
— Еб твою…  
  
— Отличная идея, — Хакс выпрямляется, и Кайло поднимает голову за ним.  
  
— Что ты собираешься делать со смычком? Отшлепаешь меня?  
  
—  _Отшлепаю_? — переспросил Хакс возмущенно. — Это слишком утонченные вещи, грубиян. Порка должна быть проведена надлежащим…  
  
— Тогда что… Что?  
  
— Мне нужно будет почистить его. Я слишком спешил, не сделал этого раньше. Мы вернемся к этому, когда я его почищу, — он оглянулся и подошел к столу, а Кайло взглядом проводил его бедра.  
  
— Ты что-то говорил про порку?  
  
— Я не буду тебя пороть, — пробормотал Хакс, смирившись. — Мы не будем извращаться сегодня.  
  
— Что тебя заводит? Обычно.  
  
— Последние пару дней? Ничего, — он вытер смычок краем одежды и взглянул на Кайло. — А потом ты свалился на мою голову.  
  
— Я могу раздеться?  
  
— Только хотел попросить.  
  
Кайло улыбнулся, стягивая носки, пока Хакс взъерошивал волосы. У него голова идет кругом от желания. Кайло не может дождаться момента, когда набросится на него и, повалив, станет целовать, целовать… Нет, все, стоп. Нужно успокоиться, надо держать себя в руках, иначе будут проблемы. Как в прошлый раз.  
  
Но в _этот_ раз Хакс другой, и Кайло может был самим собой и отбросить все на второй план.  
  
— Так я — твое большое приключение, а? — спрашивает он в почти шутку. — Ты увидел меня, _услышал_ меня и не мог перестать обо мне думать.  
  
— Ты заинтриговал меня, — признался Хакс. — Ты очень… любопытный.  
  
— А ты просто великолепен, — говорит он, стягивая рубашку. — Я так обожаю тебя раздражать, и ты абсолютно талантливый, даже если не хочешь играть мне, — он избавился от своих штанов и белья, и Хакс наконец повернулся к нему, осматривая сверху вниз, съедая взглядом. Он усмехнулся. Он подошел к нему со смычком в руке, остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и коснулся им возбужденного Кайло.  
  
— Уже.  
  
— А-а…  
  
— Тебе сколько? двадцать два, двадцать один?  
  
— Двадцать один.  
  
— Эту ночку ты не забудешь, — он убрал смычок, положив на крышку кейса. Он выпрямился и нацепил фуражку Кайло ему на голову, и стал расстегивать ремень.  
  
— То что ты сделал, — Кайло пытался найти слова, — со смычком, это было… возбуждающе.  
  
— И теперь мне снова придется его чистить. Посмотри на себя. Извращенный мальчик. Ты же не против, если я тебя буду звать извращенным?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
Хакс расстегнул ширинку.  
  
— А мальчиком?  
  
— Нет. Скажи так еще раз…  
  
— Маленький жадный мальчишка. Ты любишь сверху или снизу?  
  
— Я умру, если не выебу тебя сейчас.  
  
— Так и знал. Раздень меня.  
  
Кайло сглотнул и поддел резинку его трусов. Сердце бешено колотится и перед глазами все плывет, пока Кайло стягивает с него одежду. Полувозбужденный член Хакса выглядит так соблазнительно, и Кайло хочет попробовать его на вкус. Хакс прижимает ладонь к его лбу и осторожно тормозит.  
  
— Терпение. Я не надел презерватив — под подушкой. Еще вытащи лубрикант из ящика и вон там возьми салфетки.  
  
Кайло заскулил, но послушался. Между тем, Хакс раздевается, а Кайло продолжает украдкой поглядывать на него: на гладкую, бледную кожу, живот, веснушки, что были тут и там, и Кайло хотелось пересчитать их все. Хакс лег на живот, грациозно потянувшись. Он взглянул на Кайло.  
  
— Ты не против?  
  
— А должен быть…?  
  
— У меня руки болят. Подготовь меня.  
  
Кайло уставился на его задницу. Ему можно ее касаться. Ему _разрешили_. Он выдавил смазку на пальцы и осторожно толкнулся одним; во вторую руку он сгреб его ягодицу. Хакс довольно промурлыкал. Он выглядел так, будто ему просто делали приятный массаж, а Кайло хотел, чтобы он _кричал_.  
  
— Боже, какой ты горячий внутри. Такой мокрый. Такой готовый для меня.  
  
— Я вроде бы игрался с анальной пробкой с утра…  
  
Кайло посмотрел на него. Хакс не мог его видеть, ну, почти.  
  
— Ты притащил с собой игрушки?  
  
— Сувенирчики прикупил. Привозить свои — слишком много мороки. Хочешь поиграться?  
  
Кайло покрутил пальцем на пробу.  
  
— Я что-то из своего оставил дома. Полиция наверняка уже все забрала.  
  
— Полиция?  
  
— А, ага.  
  
Он добавил еще один палец. Хакс напрягся.  
  
— Кайло, — сказал он, — ты что-то недоговариваешь.  
  
— Что недоговариваю? Тебе нравится, кстати?  
  
— Да, да, спасибо. С чего это полиции рыться по твоим вещам?  
  
— Я немного в розыске. Я взял деньги дяди и… и фортепьяно. Я не думаю, что он напишет на меня заявление, но кто знает.  
  
— А, ясно.  
  
— Ох, ты так сжимаешься. Блять, я уже чувствуя тебя на себе.  
  
Хакс молчит, размеренно дыша. Он легко принимает в себя три пальца, и Кайло просто загорелся мыслью трахнуть его языком. В другой раз — обязательно.  
  
— Не собираешься обратно? — интересуется Хакс.  
  
— А?  
  
— В Штаты.  
  
— Что? Нет.  
  
— И ты не серийный убийца.  
  
— Серийный убийца никогда не будет тебя предупреждать, прежде чем прикончить.  
  
— Оставь свои шуточки на потом. И да, я думаю хватит уже. Вытри руки и сядь на край кровати.  
  
Кайло делает все точно по указаниям. У Хакса почти не стоит, и это очень больно ударяет по Кайло. Хакс не особо это скрывает и встает напротив.  
  
— Я сделал что-то не то?  
  
— Нет. Все прекрасно. Правда, Кайло. Я просто немного уставший.  
  
— Оно и понятно.  
  
— Поласкай меня.  
  
Кайло кивает, обхватывая ладонью его член; в таком положения движения получаются неловкими, но это все равно восхитительно. Особенно, когда Хакс избавляется от шляпы, зарываясь руками в его волосы и поглаживая их. Кайло почти тает под этими движениями. Он _гордится_ собой, когда Хакс становится твердым в его ладони.  
  
— Я смогу тебе отсосать прямо сейчас?  
  
— Я не знаю, уверен, что сможешь?  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
Хакс изогнул бровь, Кайло фыркнул.  
  
— Позволь мне отсосать тебе? — он чувствует, как истекает собственной смазкой, произнося это. Хакс, должно быть, заметил это, потому что сказал:  
  
— Звучит намного лучше, не так ли? Давай.  
  
Кайло кусает губы, ощупывая обернутый вокруг него презерватив, и надеется, что не кончит сразу, как коснется Хакса языком.  
  
— И какой же ты на вкус?  
  
— Понятия не имею.  
  
Кайло стягивает с него презерватив и очень сожалеет о том, что не практиковал разные трюки с языком. Боялся не впечатлить Хакса. Он заглатывает его, слишком голодный, чтобы заморачиваться насчет техники или дразнить его. Кайло чувствует, какой он твердый, и наслаждается этим трением о свое горло. Кайло дышит через нос, аромат секса дурманит, пока он насаживается на Хакса ртом. К нему приходит умиротворение, оттого что он ласкает его _так_. Оценив вкус, он отстранился, все еще касаясь губами головки. Он поднял глаза на Хакса и заявил:  
  
— Пинья колада.  
  
Хакс замер на мгновенье, а потом рассмеялся. Кайло хихикал, как идиот, _любуясь_ смеющимся Хаксом, закрывающим рот рукой, жмурящимся. Кайло был уверен, что влюбился.  
  
— Ох, прости, прости, — Хакс помотал головой, успокаиваясь. Он откашлялся и добавил: — Я не хотел.  
  
— Нет, все в порядке. В смысле, эй, коктейли.  
  
— Нет, я не могу так с тобой. Я просто… Просто сунь в меня свой член «пинья колада» и… Это было даже не смешно.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается Кайло, целуя головку. Он крутится в поисках еще одной резинки. — Если вам нравится пинья колада, если вы любите промокать под дождем*… — промурлыкал он, снимая обертку.  
  
— Прекрати убивать мою эрекцию, ты, серийный убийца.  
  
Кайло подмигнул, смазывая себя лубрикантом. Взгляд Хакс приковал взгляд к его руке, двигающейся вверх, вниз.  
  
— Увидел что-то возбуждающее? — спросил Кайло.  
  
— Да, вызов. Руки на матрасс, — он встает перед ним на колени, держась за плечи. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. — Представь, что сидишь за своим ненаглядным фортепиано.  
  
— Блять, — Кайло вздохнул. — Ты сделаешь это? Ты оседлаешь меня, пока я буду сидеть за Бехштейном?  
  
— Это просто фантазия, — он направил член Кайло; у него грубые, жесткие пальцы. Кайло чувствует свою собственную смазку, и Хакс посмеивается. — Ты такой нетерпеливый.  
  
— Ты думал об этом? О нас?  
  
Хакс дразнится, только касаясь головки отверстием.  
  
— Не думал, что у тебя такой большой.  
  
— Тебе нравятся большие? — спрашивает Кайло, неуверенный, что хотел бы слышать ответ.  
  
Хакс опускается на несколько сантиметров, тяжело дыша, откидывая голову назад. Он выглядит так восхитительно, что Кайло не собирается отдавать ему кому-либо еще.  
  
— Ты будешь моим сегодня? Только моим.  
  
Хакс горячий и узкий, его глаза с трепетом закрываются. Иметь его здесь и сейчас, так близко, как это возможно… Кайло касается губами его веснушчатого плеча. Хакс идеален везде.  
  
— Попроси меня.  
  
— Пожалуйста, умоляю, — шепчет он и его дыхание касается мягкой кожи. Бледной, чувствительной. Она так быстро заливается румянцем.  
  
— Если ты постараешься, то можешь остаться со мной.  
  
Кайло вскинул бедра, и сверху раздался еще один нервный вздох. Он вбивается в него, и Хакс едва ли не рассыпается, крепко обхватывая руками его шею.  
  
— Может, помедленней?  
  
— Только посмей, — Хакс сжимает его в себе, пока он двигается.  
  
Их поза странная, но Кайло представляет: они у Пороховой башни, обнаженные перед всем миром; фуражка быстро наполняется монетами; он трахает Хакса в кругу зевак, _его_ Хакса, только его.  
  
Они падают на кровать. И Хакс так ревностно двигается на нем, сжимая его бедра, что Кайло готов умереть. Этого слишком много; он сходит с ума от нахлынувшего удовольствия, но черта с два он остановится.  
  
— Ты близко?  
  
— Да, а-ахф…  
  
— Но мы же не можем этого допустить, так ведь? — Хакс отстраняется, и Кайло всхлипывает.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, стой, мне так нужно, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить…  
  
Он дрожаще, тяжело дышит, а Хакс прижимает его запястья к матрасу. Он больше нигде его не касается, и член Кайло болезненно ноет. Хакс пытается поймать его взгляд; помутненный, зрачки расширены.  
  
— Не сейчас. Ты такой хорошенький, Кайло. Отложим на потом.  
  
— Я не могу, я…  
  
— Делай, что говорю.  
  
— Как…  
  
Хакс наклоняется ближе, и рыжая прядь спадает на лицо.  
  
— Ты под контролем, — говорит он и целует. Жесткие пальцы оборачиваются вокруг его члена; Кайло боится, что не сдержится, кончит, голова идет кругом, но Хакс сжимает настолько правильно, что не позволяет. Кайло стонет в поцелуй.  
Он может.  
  
Они переворачиваются. Несколько минут тишины и ленивых, нежных поцелуев. Кожа Хакса кажется особенно бледной, волосы — пламя. Кайло снова в нем, одержимый страстью. Хакс хватается руками за лопатки. И это касание успокаивающее, властное.  
  
— Модерато*.  
  
— Сучка, — бормочет Кайло, ласково.  
  
Он находит нужный темп, удовлетворяющий Хакса. _Он под контролем_. Хакс подчиняет его себе каждым движением, каждым стоном, показывая Кайло, чего он хочет. И подчиняться ему так легко и просто; это дуэт, они пишут эту небесную музыку _вместе_. Он просто должен подчиняться нужному ритму.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил его Хакс. — Взгляни на себя. Я знаю, ты можешь быстрее.  
  
— Престиссимо*?  
  
— Темпо густо*.  
  
Кайло усмехается. Хакс ласкает себя, в такт толчкам. Их гармония идеальна, и Кайло с легкостью отдается ей, и она не покидает его, даже когда темп нещадящий. Он чувствует каждый вздох, каждое движение мышц, тепло кожи, влажную, горячую плоть. Он вбивается в него бешено, жестко, смакуя эту грубость — искренно. Скрипя, кровать ударяется изголовьем о стену. Хакс смотрит на него, и его улыбка — только для него.  
  
— Вот оно, сейча-ас.  
  
Кайло кончает, и волны удовольствия пронзают его тело, он дрожит, опустошенный. Хакс все еще улыбается.  
  
Он выскальзывает, и Хакс хватает воздух. Кайло избавляется от презерватива и проскальзывает в него двумя пальцами. Он выгибается, и Кайло заглатывает его член — твердый и влажный, — трахает его пальцами, доводя до оргазма. Хакс толкается в его горло глубже, кончая с влажным вздохом.  
  
— Да, — выдыхает он тяжело. — Все, как я хотел, да…

 

* * *

 

 

Кайло готов плакать от облегчения. Это было бы неловко, но оправдано. Только что вышедший из душа Хакс свернулся около него, сложив голову на груди. На нем одно лишь тонкое белье, и лунный свет ложится на его теплую кожу. Его волосы невероятно мягкие: Кайло зарылся в них пальцами, перебирая шелковые пряди. А Хакс и не против. Он обнимает Кайло руками и ногами, тихо дыша.  
  
Кайло почти предложил второй раунд, но Хакс уже почти засыпал. Спокойствие окутало их мягкой пеленой, но Кайло весь на нервах. Он едва сдерживается: он так хочет касаться Хакса. Везде. Хочет трахать его снова и снова, не останавливаясь. Он продолжает гладить его, все боясь, что утром Хакс его просто вышвырнет.  
  
— Можно спросить? — бормочет Хакс, и Кайло напрягается.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Кое-что личное.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Хакс резко поднимает голову, смотря на него.  
  
— Почему ты сбежал?  
  
— Это долгая история, — ответил Кайло машинально, но потом понял, что хочет рассказать. Хочет, чтобы Хакс знал. Хочет дать ему все: хорошее, плохое. Это опасная сумасшедшая затея. — Думаю, стоит начать с того, что я был нежеланным ребенком, — начал он неуверенно. — Незапланированным, по крайней мере. Закулисная… случайность. Дедушка рад этому особо не был. У него было тогда тяжелый период: его жена умерла. Любовь всей жизни. Это был несчастный случай. А потом его еще совсем юная дочурка забеременела от рок-звезды.  
  
— У меня складывается впечатление, что он тебя любил, — зевнул Хакс. Он прижался ближе, и Кайло попытался избавиться от комка в горле.  
  
— Так и есть, — сказал он.  
  
Об этом нелегко говорить, особенно в кровати. Даже если он уверяет себя, что это случилось _давным-давно, в далекой-далекой галактике_.  
  
— Он рассказывал мне истории, научил меня всему. Он разрешал мне дурачиться с фортепиано, едва я научился ходить. Маме не нравилось, что я с ним живу, но другого выхода не было. Она постоянно пропадала сначала на учебе, потом на работе. И, по сути, дядя оставался единственной нянькой, но решил заботиться о дедушке. И всю жизнь я провел там. Там я был счастлив. Дома было одиноко и скучно, но меня все равно забрали.  
  
Он остановился на секунду, чтобы проверить, спит ли Хакс. Он вперил взгляд в Кайло. Он уже не выглядел сонным, и Кайло не знал, стоит ли беспокоиться об этом или нет.  
  
— Мои, ам, мои родители развелись, когда мне было пятнадцать, — продолжал он монотонно. — Это… сразу просочилось в прессу, поэтому мои учителя, все и каждый считал своим долгом спросить, в порядке ли я. Я не был. И потом случилось еще кое-что, — он облизал губы. — Мама просто как с цепи сорвалась. Говорила, что дедушке нужна профессиональная помощь и тому подобное. Он был подавлен. Люк был рядом с ним, а мама говорила, что не ожидала, что он станет тратить свою жизнь на старика. Он молодой и талантливый, и не должен нянчиться с ним, в доме полном плохих воспоминаний. Дедушка отказался принимать лекарства, говорил, что терпеть не может побочные эффекты: его будто опьяняло, и боль, которую, как он говорил, он заслужил, притуплялась. А мать поступила как лицемерная сволочь: она говорила, что болезнь — не вина дедушки, но на нем лежит ответственность за свое здоровье; если ты слишком слаб, то тебе нужно идти в больницу за помощью. И под этим предлогом она закрыла его в реабилитационном центре.  
  
— Ты мог его навещать? — спросил Хакс, и Кайло мысленно поблагадорил его за то, что прервал. Нельзя было фокусироваться на разногласиях, возвращаться к ним. Он должен забыть, как испугался, когда дедушка накричал на маму. Он никогда не повышал голоса в присутствии Бена. Никогда не обижал его.  
  
— Я ходил к нему каждый день. Зима, лето — было не важно. Три часа на велосипеде. А потом я получил права. Родители были не особо этому рады, на что они могли сделать? Они говорили, что я должен усердно учиться и хотя бы _попытаться_ завести друзей, но кто-то должен был навещать деда. Я злился на Люка за то, что он его бросил. Вряд ли я смогу его простить. Я должен был помогать дедушке. Психиатр ни хрена не делал. Он ненавидел это место. Там не было ни фортепиано, не бабушкиных вещей, ни его сада. Только белая комната и редкие прогулки. А когда он окончательно ослабел, то и гулять больше не смог.  
Он прерывисто вздохнул. Это самая тяжелая часть. Он никогда ее не рассказывал. Никому.  
  
— Свой девятнадцатый день рождения я хотел провести с ним. Я помог ему выбраться. Ничего особенного, небольшой отдых. Приключение. Я дал ему одежду — что-то из своих вещей, — и он снова стал самим собой. Мы смотались оттуда. Он любил поездки. Он мог делать реально клевые вещи. И тогда он был счастливее всего. Я его таким не видел раньше. Мы говорили, пели песни с радио — это было забавно, потому что у него был ларингофон. Он перерезал себе горло, когда бабушка умерла. Мы пели «Американ пай». Это единственная попсовая песня, которую он мог терпеть. Это была их с бабушкой песня: она играла, когда они впервые танцевали. Я помню, как он пел: «то будет день, когда я умру», и под смех Сатаны эта часть песни умирала. Это жутко. Но это был такой прекрасный день. Мы прихватили бургеров, ходили на пляж, смотрели на океан. Он говорил, что гордится мной; говорил, что весь мир у моих ног, что мой талант унесет меня, куда я только пожелаю. И никто не посмеет встать у меня на пути.  
  
— И что же случилось? — спрашивает Хакс. Его голос мягкий, но он не звучит сочувственно. Кайло прижимает его ближе, вдыхая запах его волос. Теперь он здесь. Ему двадцать один, и он застрял в Праге. Что ж, бывают места и похуже. Осень. Хакс рядом с ним. И он в порядке.  
  
— Видишь ли… весь, жирные гамбургеры… нам нужно было вернуться назад. Было бы замечательно, если бы смогли сбежать. Я сказал, что найду работу, и мы уедем в Амстердам. Я дал ему слово. Я хотел все исправить — думал, что это моя вина. Что он умер. Я продолжал думать так, и… Это должно было быть нашим путешествием, но он умер на следующий день. Но оно должно было состояться. И я просто… был сломлен. И тогда _мне_ понадобилась профессиональная помощь. Я так и не окончил школу, мама отправила меня работать к Люку. Она сказала, что смена обстановки и какое-нибудь дело мне пойдет на пользу. Люк занимался музыкотерапией — благотворительностью — для людей с неврологическими расстройствами: амнезия, слабоумие, афазия, тому подобное, которое не могли позволить себе лечение. Это была _радость_ музыке. И я просто не смог это терпеть. Не смог делать это. Люк взял дедушкино фортепиано и играл «Старого МакДональда»  
  
— И через два года ты слямзил инструмент, — завершил историю Хакс, — слямзил деньги, собранные на благотворительность и приехал сюда.  
  
— Еще я разрубил пианино пополам топором, а другое — сжег. Но лучше закончить так, да.  
  
— Ты сжег фортепиано, — охнул Хакс.  
  
— У меня небольшие трудности с самоконтролем…  
  
— Ты кажешься спокойным.  
  
Кайло робко гладит Хакса по спине. Его рука ощущается на ней слишком большой.  
  
— Думаю, что я просто в правильно месте.  
  
— Да, Прага чудесна.  
  
— Ты точно так думаешь?  
  
— Отвали.  
  
Кайло фыркнул, зарываясь лицом в мягкие рыжие пряди. В воздухе повисла тишина, какая бывает после последних нот ноктюрна. Хакс дышит очень ровно, и Кайло пытается утихомирить сердцебиение, чтобы не разбудить его. Он чувствует, что прошлое вот-вот снова накроет его с головой, но впервые он _готов_ встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Каждый вздох Хакса придает ему уверенности, и Кайло верит, что преодолеет все что угодно, когда в полуночной темноте крадет ласковый поцелуй с его губ.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Он перескакивает через ступеньку, поднимаясь к себе, чувствуя в теле окрыляющую легкость. Будто идет по воздуху, будто он Скайуокер*. Теперь он понимает, что оставил ему дед после себя: не ошибки и страдания — обещание. _И еще не поздно все исправить_. Еще не поздно.  
  
Он не может перестать улыбаться; и лицо уже болит, когда он распахивает дверь, заставляя Рашада вздрогнуть.  
  
— Где ты был? — спрашивает он. — Ох, мы же так волновались!  
  
Кайло пожимает плечами, держа руки в карманах. Он встает в центр маленькой комнаты, наслаждаясь этой интригой: все смотрят на него, карты, книги оставлены. Он знает, что выглядит неряшливо, от него пахнет сексом, губы распухли от поцелуев.  
  
— Ерунда, — сказал он, смотря в центр. — Просто перепихон.  
  
— Что? — спросила Роксана, и Рашад завопил:  
  
—  _Ну_ счастливый черт!  
  
— У меня был секс с Армитажем Хаксом, — перефразировал он — слишком громко.  
  
Комната взрывается: все аплодируют, кидают подушки, а Родион три раза целует его в щеки:  
  
— Поздравляю!  
  
— Спасибо, чувак, — сказал он, дружески похлопывая его по плечу.  
  
Сестры-цыганки подбегают к нему, заключая в объятия, обнимаются Джадранко и Раджока, а Рашад активно жестикулирует руками.  
  
— Мне нужно в душ, — заявляет Кайло, и он кричит:  
  
— Все в ванную!  
  
Он пытаются его поднять и потащить на плечах; но они быстро отказались от этой идеи, поняв, что он весит слишком много. Было ощущение, что он на параде: Родион кричал «у Кайлошки был секс!» и все хлопали, сопровождая его по коридору, устеленному линолеумом. Он пытался остаться невозмутимым, но, черт возьми, он точно покраснел. Ему кажется, что это как если бы он учился в колледже.  
  
_Нет_ , думает он. _Это как если бы у меня были братья и сестры._  
  
Он заходит в ванную, а Рыцари остаются охранять. Он раздевается, оставляя одежду на деревянной скамье, и надевает шлепанцы. Так нужно. Никому нельзя лезть в душ с босыми ногами. Здесь нет шторки, поэтому он просто ступает внутрь и надеется, что горячая вода еще есть.  
  
— Когда вы увидитесь снова? — кричит Родион сквозь закрытую дверь и гудение бойлера.  
  
— Он пригласил меня на обед, — хвастается Кайло, и на радостные визги Рыцарей из других комнат слышится: _kurwa!_. Кайло усмехается, выдавливая гель на ладонь. Он заслужил.  
  
У них с Хаксом — _слава-Богу_  — будет _свидание_. Он обещал. На нем был банный халат, когда Кайло проснулся. Он спросил, нужно ли позаботиться о его стояке. Когда Кайло ответил _да_ , он опустился перед ним так, будто это было его _работой_. Одно воспоминание его возбуждало, но момент был немного неудачный, потому что один из постояльцев хостела с шумом пытался пробраться сквозь баррикаду Рыцарей.  
  
Наслаждаясь последними секундами одиночества, Кайло закрывает глаза, вспоминая, как Хакс повел его в кондитерскую и угостил первым нормальным кофе из всех, что довелось пить Кайло за время его пребывания здесь, и вкусной булочкой с апельсиновым джемом. Он шутит, что Хакс _богатенький папочка_ , и эта шутка вызывает странную серьезность на его лице. Все утро он был каким-то задумчивым. Говорил мало, но не мог держать руки при себе — постоянно держался за Кайло, даже на улицах, смущая его. Каким милым же Хакс был.  
  
Постоялец зашел в ванную, с обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем. Он был почти с Кайло ростом, но Кайло вполне мог выставить его за дверь. Вместо этого он просто поворачивается к нему спиной.  
  
Они прощаются на трамвайной остановке. Хакс громко окликает его, когда Кайло уже заходит; он хватает его за шарф, втягивая в грубый поцелуй. Водитель звенит колокольчиком, а Хакс продолжает целовать его, жадно, _властно_.  
  
Кайло уверен, что у Хакса есть какие-то скрытые мотивы для того, чтобы вывести их отношения на новый уровень. Но и у него самого они есть, так что все в порядке.

 

* * *

 

 

Кайло возвращает пианино после тяжелого дня, проведенного за игрой Гершвина. Холодный ветер проникает вместе с ним в помещение, тускло освещенное. Он оглядывается, пытаясь найти свободное место. Помещение располагается где-то между заброшенным антикварным магазином и кафе — пахнет пылью и полированной древесиной. У него полчаса до свидания с Хаксом. Он жутко волнуется, просто не может усидеть на месте.  
  
Он ставит фортепиано на место и поглаживает ладонью, _извиняясь_. Обходя декорации, он проходит дальше. Он подходит к сложенному бархатному занавесу, вдыхает запах и хмурится; но это все же лучше, чем ничего. Пока он идет к фортепиано, чтобы накрыть его, в карманах звенят монеты. Он заплатит ребятам сегодня их долю, и после этого купит Хаксу что-нибудь. Цветы, эрхартовский торт, или моцарткугели — не то, на что хотелось бы тратить деньги. Может, крендель.  
  
Кто-то фыркает, и Кайло подскочил испуганно.  
  
— А что это мы такие пугливые?  
  
Он разворачивается на каблуках. Хакс сидит на кожаном пуфике около гардероба — во фраке, с развязанной бабочкой. Он глупо и самодовольно усмехнулся. Он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, а Кайло просто пялился на него. Внезапный порыв радости отдался резким ударом сердца. Он хочет наброситься на Хакса, сжать в объятиях, прижать к себе.  
  
— Эй, — говорит он вместо этого, держа себя в руках. — А ты-то что здесь делаешь?  
  
— Прячусь, как видишь. Мне стало интересно, наткнусь ли я на тебя _здесь_. — он рассматривает его сверху вниз, склонив голову. — Меня все не покидает мысль, что у меня нет твоего номера.  
  
— Ам, у меня нет телефона, — говорит Кайло, шагая ближе. — Мы же договорились на девять тридцать?  
  
Хакс поднял бровь, смотря на него.  
  
— И мы должны сидеть по разным углам до половины десятого?  
  
Кайло усмехается. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Хакса; такой вкусный, желанный. И это только начало. Кайло почувствовал, как желудок делает сальто.  
— Почему ты прячешься? — спросил он, смотря в его глаза. Боится, что Хакс опять будет не в настроении, уставший, но тот смотрит с искрой, задумкой в глазах. Что-то намечается.  
  
— Приставучая пресса, — сказал он. — Прости за вторжения, не нашел ничего лучше, чем твое логово.  
  
— Все прекрасно. Ты прекрасен. Так, к слову. Великолепен.  
Хакс отмахнулся.  
  
— Хотел переодеться перед встречей. Привести себя в порядок.  
  
Кайло издает «пфф», но больше ни о чем не спрашивает. Не стоит портить сюрприз.  
  
— Что у тебя?  
  
— Глинтвейн.  
  
— А ты не прочь выпить вина, а?  
  
— Я не алкоголик, Кайло.  
  
Кайло усмехается и, устав уже от расстояния между ним и Хаксом, забирается к нему на колени.  
  
— Осторожно, — шипит Хакс, и вино проливается.  
  
— Прости, — без особого сожаления сказал он. Хакс закатил глаза, но не стал его упрекать. Хакс притягивает его ближе, запустив руку в волосы, перебирая волосы на затылке. Кайло издает благодарный звук, пока рука Хакса приятным образом касается его головы. Он ерзает, пытаясь сесть нормально, боясь раздавить Хакса.  
  
— Хватит извиваться.  
  
— Прости. Боже, я так соскучился.  
  
— Да мы только утром виделись.  
  
— Аж утром.  
  
— Ты такой смешной, — замечает Хакс, и это звучит не обидно. Он запрокидывает бокал с вином, и Кайло смотрит, как двигаются мышцы под кожей, когда он глотает. Он не может дотерпеть, пока Хакс закончит пить, поэтому целует его, и это ощущается мучительно. Они оба только начинают возбуждаться, но это все равно прекрасно. Так прекрасно, что Кайло сорвано дышит в рот Хакса.  
  
— Думал о тебе. Не мог выбросить из головы.  
  
— Как и я, и это так… необычно.  
  
— Как выступление?  
  
— Все восхищены. Идиоты.  
  
— Как рука?  
  
— Не волнуйся так за нее.  
  
— У тебя такие красивые руки, — говорит Кайло, отвлекаясь. Он выгибается на встречу руке Хакса, касающейся его шеи, и это касание пускает по телу мурашки. Хакс усмехается и тянет его за волосы.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя полапал?  
  
— Да.  
  
Хакс убирает бокал и сжимает ладонями его задницу. Кайло удовлетворенно вздыхает.  
  
— Блять, это…  
  
— Это было _утром_. Такое нужное, — он сжимает сильнее. — Весь мой. На всю ночь. Да, малыш?  
  
Он смотрит, как Хакс кладет руку на его член. Он еще не стоит, но, блять, из-за Хакса сейчас встанет. Хакс давит сильнее, и Кайло почти стонет. Он все еще может поверить, что это действительно происходит, что они делают _это_. Он двигает бедрами — ему нужно больше: больше касаний, ему нужен Хакс.  
Они соприкасаются лбами и смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
  
— Блять, — выдыхает Кайло. — Нам нужно устроить выходные. Я сделаю из твоего пребывания в Праге секс-фестиваль. И мы ни за что не вылезем из кровати.  
Что-то заставляет черты лица Хакса измениться, и на мгновение он кажется грустным. Кайло хочет спросить в чем дело, но Хакс делает резкое движение ладонью.  
  
— Ебанный… в рот!  
  
Хакс дрочит ему сквозь джинсы, и удовольствие такое болезненное. Он снова похож на себя.  
  
— Все в порядке? — все же спрашивает Кайло.  
  
— У меня для нас кое-что есть. Ты предпочитаешь «Тропическое Наслаждение» или «Клубничный чизкейк»?  
  
— Это презервативы или что?  
  
— Они в моей гримерке, нам нужно пойти туда.  
  
— Нужно.  
  
— Хотя тебе вряд ли можно в таком виде разгуливать по зданию. Ты же вот-вот кончишь прямо в джинсы. Это не так незаметно.  
  
— Ну _прости_ , — он ерзает и улыбается, когда чувствует, как член Хакса упирается в его задницу. — Чья бы корова мычала.  
  
— Может, мне оставить тебя в луже твоей же спермы на весь вечер? — задумчиво протягивает Хакс, прижимая запястье к бугорку в штанах Кайло, и тот закатывает глаза. — Нет, я не собираюсь весь вечер просидеть с такой грязной тварью, — решает Хакс, и его рука скользит выше — к животу Кайло, который тут же вздрагивает под прикосновением. — Вдох-выдох. Угомони свою эрекцию. Ради меня.  
  
— Скажи что-нибудь несексуальное, — бормочет Кайло, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу. Член болит от постоянного трения о ширинку, в трусах уже влажно. Хакс снова начинает играться с его волосами. И это ни черта не помогает.  
  
— Так, дай подумать… Хм. Как насчет дефенестрации? Вытолкнули своих врагов в окно. Ничего специфического. Они могли бы даже не умирать. Интересно, такой, казалось бы, незначительный акт повлек за собой сразу две войны: Тридцатилетнюю Войну — одну из моих любимых, и Гусисткую, которая была совершенно глупой. И абсолютно точно не сексуальной. Ты знал, что Альбрехт фон Валленштейн…  
  
Кайло вздохнул, жмурясь.  
  
— Блять, это не помогает, — признается он. — Меня заводит твой голос.  
  
Хакс усмехается, скользя мозолистыми пальцами по его подбородку. Он поднимает его, вынуждая Кайло смотреть ему в глаза — неописуемого цвета, блестящие даже сейчас, когда света почти нет. Кайло, блять, тонет в них.  
  
— Мой голос? — спрашивает Хакс, и его дыхание касается губ Кайло. — И не важно, о чем я говорю?  
  
— Этот ебаный акцент.  
  
—  _Не мой_ акцент.  
  
Кайло медленно расползается в улыбке.  
  
— Ты подделываешь его, — шепчет он. — Я знал это.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Мама проворачивала такое в корыстных целях.  
  
Хакс усмехается.  
  
— Кажется, лучше поиздеваться надо мной, чем говорить о войнах в Европе. Ты лишился возможности услышать интересные факты о Валленштейне, — он встает, и Кайло приходится слезть с его коленей, обиженно надув губы. Хакс трясет затекшими конечностями и начинает бродить по скрипучему залу. Кайло хвостиком за ним.  
  
— И какой же твой оригинальный акцент? — спрашивает он.  
  
Хакс, не оборачиваясь, отвечает:  
  
— Белфастский.  
  
— Скажи «potato».  
  
— Белфастский акцент — это не «potato», дурак. Ты сейчас о Южной Ирландии говоришь, а Северная — это часть Объединенного Королевства.  
  
— Объединенного Королевства, — протягивает Кайло довольно.  
  
Хакс останавливается около вешалки с одеждой и проводит рукой по шубе, поеденной молью, и пылинки взлетают в воздух, сверкая, походя на звездочки. Кайло следит за ними взглядом.  
  
— Скажи что-нибудь, — умоляет он. — С акцентом.  
  
— Я не могу. Отец позаботился об этом.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Он не особо задумывался над этим. Это был акцент моей матери. Иностранный. Деревенский. _Неподобающий_ , — он сделал шаг назад, держа руки за спиной. — Я даже удивлен, что он так надолго сохранился. Мне было три года, когда отец забрал меня к себе. И он от него избавился, как видишь. Я думаю, я гордился своим акцентом. Должно быть, думал, что он нормальный, что все остальные разговаривали смешно. Но я быстро с ним распрощался, прибыв в Итон.  
  
— Твои родители развелись? — сказал Кайло, потому что он не посмел бы спросить, умерла ли его мать, но ему очень хотелось знать. Трагическая атмосфера наполняет комнату, придавая ей какую-то готическую загадочность, выделяя Кайло из всего этого.  
  
— Начнем с того, что они и не были женаты, — сказал Хакс, возобновляя ходьбу. — Мама была одной из его студенток — начинающая музыкантка. Но все зашло дальше. Она католичка и делать аборт отказывалась. Отец _умолял_. Он делал акцент на том, что был женат. Мама вернулась в Белфаст, и Марателла развелась с отцом. Примерно тогда, когда и закрылась его академия. Он чувствовал, что потерял все, но вспомнил, что у него был сын.  
  
— И он стал добиваться опеки над тобой, — перебил его Кайло, и Хакс нахмурил брови.  
  
— Да.  
  
Кайло наклонил голову в ожидании продолжения, но Хакс молчал, и его мысли явно были далеко от наполненной всяким хламом комнаты. Кайло хотел коснуться его. Сделать что-то, потому что Хакс просто смотрел в пустоту.  
  
— А ты не навещал свою маму теперь? Когда… стал старше?  
  
Хакс моргает пару раз.  
  
— У нас с ней хорошие, дружеские отношения. Она, мм. Я не помню каково это было, когда она была моей матерью.  
  
— Как это?  
  
— Большую часть моей жизни она была для меня женщиной, приходившей на мой день рождения. Иногда плачущей, когда обнимала меня. А потом она не смогла приезжать. И тогда все поменялось. Поменялся я… — он замолчал и прочистил горло.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил его Кайло.  
  
— Я, ну, мне было десять. Я поехал на лето в Рагби. — Хакс отвел глаза смущенно, может, придаваясь воспоминаниям, может, все еще не готовый встретиться с ними. Его щеки порозовели. — Меня ждали бесконечные дни, которые я должен был провести с отцом, который был для меня чужим тогда. Я виделся с ним три месяца в год, не считая небольших визитов, — он коротко смотрит вверх. — Мне позвонила мама. Сказала, что я должен провести время с другой частью моей семьи. И тогда я подумал: _вот он_. _Это мой шанс сбежать_. Видел бы ты выражение лица папы, когда я спросил у него разрешения.  
  
— Он тебя не пустил? — предположил Кайло, и Хакс усмехнулся, прислоняясь к резному письменному столу. В своем костюме он выглядел так, слово позировал для рисунка.  
  
— Не совсем. Он дождаться не мог, когда я уеду. «Ты ко мне на четвереньках приползешь», сказал он мне тогда.  
  
— Что за черт.  
  
— Мы все знали, что это не просто отдых. Если бы мне понравилось, я бы мог остаться там навсегда и вся королевская конница* _нихрена_ бы не смогла сделать. Поэтому я хотел, чтобы мне понравилось, очень хотел.  
  
— А что мешало? — спросил Кайло, понимая, что немного боится ответа.  
  
Хакс скрестил руки на впалой груди и наклонил голову.  
  
— Все было… чудесно, — сказал он неуверенно. — У них была хорошая квартирка. У мамы был хороший муж, гончар. Мама бросила музыку и ушла в розничную торговлю. У них двое дочерей. Они очень гостеприимно встречали меня, и я действительно чувствовал себя желанным гостем.  
  
— А потом?  
  
— А потом это, — Хакс пожал плечами. — Они постоянно ссорились. Я сказал, что у них была хорошая квартира, но для десятилетнего меня это был ночной кошмар. Присесть негде, матрасы комковатые, с сомнительным запахом. У вещей ужасное состояние. Разбитое стекло на двери ванной держалось только благодаря скотчу и божьей воле. Я не мог не обращать на все это внимания. Я не мог ни до чего дотронуться, потому что все выглядело ужасно грязным, и никакими уборками это не исправлялось. Странная еда вроде замороженных овощей и сильно прожаренной рыбы с майонезом.  
  
— Ох, — прокомментировал Кайло. Он не мог думать о чем-то еще. Только представлял, чтобы Хакс сказал о его комнате в хостеле. Это не должно иметь значения.  
  
— Я позвонил отцу и стал умолять _спасти_ меня оттуда. Он не приехал. Я пробыл там еще неделю и… Да, я приполз на четвереньках к большой белой и пустой квартире моего отца в Кенсингтоне. И тогда я понял: чем богаче ты, тем меньше у тебя вещей. И вот. Это и есть моя история.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — сказал Кайло, но он не был уверен, что это значило.  
  
— Я знаю, что похож на самого настоящего сноба, но я был ребенком. Теперь я вырос в состоятельного человека, — он улыбается, но в глазах читается иное. Кайло хочет обнять его, но думает, что это будет выглядеть так, будто он жалеет его. Его мысли прерывает скрип двери, и они оба вздрагивают.  
  
— Дерьмо, — бормочет Кайло, кусая губы. Он привстает на цыпочки, осматриваясь. — Должно быть Бала с ребятами. Я задолжал.  
  
— Можешь не беспокоиться, — говорит Хакс, снова скрещивая руку на груди и направляясь к фортепиано. Кайло обеспокоенно поглядывает в сторону выхода, а потом идет за ним, маневрируя между кучей хлама.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Они видели, что я зависаю здесь, и спросили, знаю ли я тебя. Я заплатил им вперед с небольшим бонусом. Они тебя не потревожат больше.  
  
Кайло с отвисшей челюстью наблюдал, как он берет свой бокал глинтвейна. Он не может представить, чтобы Хакс сделал что-то подобное по доброте душевной, поэтому спрашивает:  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Хакс делает маленький глоток, смотря на Кайло через ободок бокала. Он облизывает губы и отвечает:  
  
— Ты очень талантливый, и у тебя должно быть все, чтобы этот талант развивать, — он морщится. — Ты покраснел?  
  
— Может быть, — не отрицает Кайло, чувствуя, как тепло пробирается к щекам и краснеют уши. Он разглядывает свои сапоги. Моргает и мельком замечает ботинки Хакса. Он поднимает голову и встречается с ним глазами; Хакс стоит рядом, вертя в руке бокал вина. И этот восхитительный запах.  
  
— Только взгляни на себя, — говорит Хакс, понизив тон, что звучит неприлично ласково. — Такой большой и красивый мужчина краснеет из-за простого комплимента.  
  
— Извини.  
  
Хакс кладет ладонь на его горящее лицо, проводя большим пальцем по щеке. Он подается ближе, шепча на ухо:  
  
— А что, если я скажу, что ты вызвал во мне трепет, когда я впервые тебя встретил? Ты намного больше, чем просто мастер искусства. Ты сам — произведение искусства. Вот что я тогда подумал, — он медленно выдыхает и прикусывает мочку его уха. Дыхание Кайло сбивчивое, а Хакс проводит по его челюсти кончиком языка. — Кто бы отказался завладеть тобой? — спрашивает он, длинно проводя языком.  
  
— Ты бессердечный, — шепчет Кайло, и зубы Хакса сверкают в улыбке. Он делает шаг назад, осматривая Кайло с ног до головы, и тот чувствует себя обнаженным, открытым перед ним.  
  
— Идем, — говорит он, и Кайло готов идти за ним на край света. Внимая каждому его приказу.

 

* * *

 

 

Кайло идет по коридорам словно в тумане. Он замечает краем глаза золотое сияние, витражи, красочные колонны и абстрактные фигуры, но все его внимание принадлежит Хаксу. Они поднимаются по широкой лестнице. Все выглядело сдержанным и современным одновременно, и где-то играл джаз. И геометрическая элегантность Хакса так подходит этому месту: его высокая фигура, тонкие и опасные черты. Он продолжает иногда оглядываться на Кайло, а в его улыбке читается озорство. _Изгиб твоих губ перепишет заново историю мира_ , думает Кайло, — слова Оскара Уайльда или кого там. Хакс похож на героя гомоэротического романа, и Кайло до сих пор не верит в произошедшее прошлой ночью.  
  
— Я хочу кое-что показать тебе, — заявляет Хакс. — Но сначала мы заскочим в гримерку.  
  
_Презервативы_ , вспоминает Кайло. Блять, блять, блять. Он умрет этой ночью. Он умрет, похороненный в Хаксе.  
  
Хакс открывает дверь и — _вуаля!_  — Кайло оказывается в небольшой уютной, хорошо обустроенной комнатке. И здесь уже кто-то есть. Женщина, лежащая на диване, облаченная в серебристое. Ее каблуки валяются на полу, лицо закрыто руками, и видны только губы, окрашенные металлического цвета помадой, да копна волос цвета платины.  
  
— Это моя уважаемая коллега, Мисс Фазма, так же известная как Донна Эльвира, — сказал Хакс, проходя мимо нее. — А Кайло у нас превосходный пианист.  
  
— Ты говорил, да, — Фазма смотрит на него. У нее холодные глаза и нежный голос. — Enchanté, наш бесстрашный лидер тебя ищет, Хаксрой*.  
  
— Меня нет, — говорит Хакс, прячась за ширмой.  
  
Фазма усмехается и переводит взгляд на Кайло, изо всех сил старающегося стать невидимкой. Фазма внимательно наблюдает за ним, но следующую фразу адресует Хаксу:  
  
— Он хочет, чтобы ты был на фото.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
  
— Я устала от него. Устала от всего.  
  
— Еще три дня. Потерпи.  
  
— Я _люблю_ Прагу, — говорит Фазма, садясь. Кайло хочет спросить _три дня чего_ , но боится, что уже знает ответ. Комок встает по поперек горла, и следующие слова Фазмы — что-то отдаленное, потому что она поворачивается к ширме. — Мне нравятся здешние люди. И я абсолютно точно не хочу ввязываться во всю эту чепуху из-за намерений _Сноука_. Не могу дождаться возвращения в Лондон. Знаешь, что я сделаю?  
  
— Что же ты сделаешь?  
  
— Я буду _работать_. Такой бред.  
  
Она трет переносицу, а Кайло все еще думает: _еще три дня_. Он будет уставшим. Он краем глаза замечает отражение: бледный, как простыня.  
  
— А ты? Поедешь в Альберт Холл?  
  
— Нет, я отменил.  
  
— Какая жалость. И что ты делать будешь?  
  
— Пока не знаю. Наверное, поеду в Уидеком. Разберусь.  
  
— Я думал, ты в Лондоне живешь, — прохрипел Кайло.  
  
Нужно успокоиться. Хакс выходит из-за ширмы, уже готовый к обеду, элегантно одетый: жилет, шелковый галстук, чистая рубашка и накинутый сверху пиджак. И скрипка в руках. Будто уже уезжает. Кайло не может его отпустить. Не навсегда. Он не может.  
  
— У меня дача в Уидекоме-ин-те-Муре  
  
— Осень на дворе, — медленно говорит Кайло низким голосом. Они смотрят друг на друга. В воздухе повисло напряжение.  
  
— Но дом-то на месте.  
  
— Проводишь лето на болотах.  
  
— Торфяной местности.  
  
— Я рада за тебя, — перебила Фазма. Глаза Кайло блестят, когда он смотрит на нее, и он хочет закричать: _Я тоже рад. Безумно. Я никогда еще не был так счастлив, и все, что у меня осталось каких-то три блядских…_  
  
— Спасибо, — Хакс подходит к Кайло, обвивая руками его талию. — Будь добр, принеси мое пальто, пожалуйста.  
  
_Нахуй твое пальто,_ думает Кайло.  
  
— С удовольствием, — процедил он.  
  
Он осторожно перекинул пальто через руку. Он хочет разорвать его пополам. Оно выглядит невероятно дорого, он бы смог купить виллу в Амстердаме. Кроме того, он ведь все равно уезжает. И это не справедливо. Но к черту справедливость. _Когда ты собирался мне сказать_ , пробубнил Кайло у себя в голове, пока они выходили из гримерки.  
  
— После моего маленького сюрприза, мы идем в Svatá Klára, — заявил Хакс.  
Его шаги торопливые, и пальто развивается, как веер. Кайло пытается идти в ногу; он наполовину уже потерял голову. Он словно Алиса, идущая за белым кроликом в Страну Чудес, которая скоро исчезнет.  
  
— Я закажу убер, потому что это стоит того, чтобы потратиться на такси, — говорит Хакс, и каждое слово для Кайло будто удар в живот. — Я думаю, тебе понравится, я специально выбирал. Ресторан находится в небольшой пещерке, и еда там, должно быть, превосходная. Я арендовал водную прогулку, мы немного выпьем и полюбуемся ночным городом. Я намекнул капитану насчет нашей личной жизни и приватности, но я все же хотел бы вернуться в гостиницу. Я надеюсь, ты готов провести ночь. Я позаботился о сменной одежде и душе. А теперь скажи уже наконец, в чем дело?  
  
Кайло останавливается, когда Хакс поворачивается к нему лицом. Он выглядит одновременно злым и нет. На его лице никаких эмоций, в то время как Кайло ломается изнутри, он хочет кричать, хочет сравнять этот город с землей. Прага — ничто, если Хакса нет рядом. Смоются краски, огни потускнеют, и тусклой будет даже темнота. Кайло будет вспоминать о нем даже там, где они никогда не были, он будет преследовать его призрачный образ, слушая приглушенные голоса Влтавы и может-бывших-людей.  
  
— Я, — начал он, но ему нужно было сделать глоток воздуха. — Я просто надеялся, что ты задержишься здесь дольше.  
  
Вот. Он сказал это, и смелости прибавилось, он смотрит на Хакса, бросая ему очередной вызов… какой? Что еще он мог сказать кроме «этого мало». Им бы не заставлять друг друга чувствовать себя хреново, а сделать всю ту хрень, что происходит между ними, частью игры, но только Хакс теперь будет слишком далеко, он победил, и Кайло потерял его.  
  
Хакс улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Я тоже надеялся на это, — говорит он.  
  
Уголки губ дрожат, и слабая улыбка исчезает, словно ее и не было.  
— Блять, — бормочет Кайло, и Хакс прижимается к его губам. Он, блять, не заплачет. Это не прощание. Они встретятся завтра. И послезавтра. Да и Европа маленькая. Может, он сможет видеться с Хаксом время от времени, если сейчас не сорвется и не сломает о колено его скрипку, чтобы причинить ту боль, которую причиняет ему Хакс.  
  
— Идем, — говорит он, второй раз за эту ночь, и Кайло хочется слышать _«идем со мной»_.

 

* * *

 

 

Хакс вел его в концертный зал. Темно и тихо. Кайло слышал свои собственные вдохи. Пол скрипел под их тяжелыми шагами. Он пройдут через это, пройдут через вечер, ужин при свечах, водную прогулку, пересчитают мириады звезд, а потом вернутся в отель, и Кайло будет цепляться за него, впиваться ногтями и зубами в его кожу, выпьет его кровь, выпьет его полностью. Он так зол на него за то, что он делает эти дни незабываемыми, _прелестными_ , но он будет впитывать все, что Хакс ему даст. Каждую крупицу. Кажется, он уже далеко. И когда это стало иметь значение, где он?  
  
Хакс поднимается по ступенькам на сцену. Кайло задерживается в тени. Лунный свет льется сквозь стеклянный купол, и это огромное пространство поглощает их обоих.  
  
— Идем, — говорит Хакс. Третий раз и так очаровательно. — Ты же не собираешься остаться там?  
  
Кайло опускает голову, скользнув руками в карманы, и поднимается на сцену. Он не может просто стоять там, он садится, скрещивая ноги. Кайло сильнее прижимает к себе гребаное пальто Хакса, вдыхая его запах. Что если он просто украл бы эту частичку его? На память. Хакс увезет с собой его музыку, потому что если у Кайло когда-либо была муза — ею был Хакс. И теперь музыка будет нескладная, ноты станут бессмысленными, потому что Хакс не придет их услышать.  
  
_Прошу, забери мое сердце, но не забирай мою музыку_ , думает он. Лишиться ее — лишиться всего. Он лишится боли. Лишится Хакса. Еще три дня.  
_Прощай, американская крошка!_ Прощай, британский кексик.* Он пытается усмехнуться, но выходит так, словно он задыхается.  
  
Он просто хотел узнать его. Хотел _шанс_. Он не хотел идеальных отношений на века.  
  
Его так заволокло мыслями, что он не сразу заметил, что Хакс начал _играть_. смычок едва касается струн: мелодия низкая, резкая, _стаккато сердцебиения_. Первая нота словно лезвие, рассекающее воздух. Кайло вскидывает голову.  
  
Глаза Хакс закрыты. Он покачивается вместе с музыкой, будто заколдован. Голубой свет луны прорисовывает его силуэт, и он сияет, словно не от мира сего. Темб меняется. Будто грядет нечто, нечто большое, и оно может поглотить их обоих целиком.  
  
Хакс поднимает глаза. Он словно одержимый.  
  
Отсчет оканчивается, и звуки вспыхивают под смычком. И эта музыка может уничтожить целый мир, изменить положение звезд. Она пугает Кайло, она величественная и красивая, она _их_ : Кайло и Хакса. Он чувствует ее в груди, желудке, она пульсирует, рвет, причиняет боль.  
  
Хакс не отрывает взгляда, и этого просто много. Он встает, словно загипнотизированный. Они двигаются будто в странном танце, окутываемые музыкой Хакса. Они находят нужный ритм, как тогда, в постели. Ритуал весны. Небытия.  
  
Хакс играет тишину — все, что осталось от мира. Рывок. Пыль летит. Падает снег. Трумф.  
  
И тишина.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Хакс опускает скрипку, тяжело дыша; у Кайло голова кругом. Он дрожит.  
  
— Что это было? — шепчет он.  
  
— Я еще не назвал.  
  
— Ты написал это.  
  
— Да. Я говорил, что покажу это тебе. Это… это прелюдия.  
  
Кайло сглатывает.  
  
— И сколько фрагментов ты сочинил?  
  
— Двенадцать, — признается Хакс. Он выглядит внушающе, гордо. — Никто не слышал их.  
  
— Блять, — говорит Кайло. Он должен злиться, но он едва ли помнит об этом. — Блять, — повторяет он. — Хакс, какого черта.  
  
Хакс держит свою скрипку так, словно с ней может что-то случиться.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Это было…  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Блять.  
  
Хакс облизывает губы. Возвращается ясность ума; он _замирает_ , возвращая выпущенный дух в свое тело, закрывая его в своей голове. Он выглядит нормально, но неземная музыка все еще звучит вокруг него. Кайло приходится напомнить себе, что Хакс — человек, а не сгусток энергии.  
  
— Это то, что ты слышал в своей голове? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Иногда, — он оглядывается в поисках кейса. — Это то, что я слышал в твоей музыке. Наши таланты совершенно разные. Ты можешь выразить все то, что не могу выразить я. Ты можешь найти себя в других людях. Я сочиняю сам. И я, эм, хотел показать, что у меня вышло, — он прочистил горло. — Я буду рад сыграть тебе еще, но хочу получить что-то и взамен.  
  
Кайло смотрел, как он убирает скрипку, и не мог ничего сказать. Хакс лепечет. Он вынужден напомнить себе, что это — одна из тех вещей, которую он тоже потеряет, и слова Хакс не звучат, как пустые обещания.  
  
_Я буду рад сыграть тебе еще._  
Этого достаточно. Это то, что ему нужно.

 

* * *

 

 

Они ждут такси на улице. Ночь холодная, поэтому они греют руки в карманах Кайло. Он поглаживал костяшки Хакса, смотря на фронтон дома «У Гиберни» на той стороне улицы. Когда он слышал звук подъезжающей машины, боялся, что это за ними. Он хотел, чтобы момент длился вечно. Приятный шум города наполняет его. _Идем. Только ты и я._ Он хочет украсть Хакса, пересечь мост Штефаника и уйти куда глаза глядят.  
  
— Что такое? — спрашивает Хакс, сжимая его руку.  
  
Кайло улыбается, сжимая в ответ.  
  
— Просто думаю.  
  
Хакс морщит нос.  
  
— О чем?  
  
_О тебе, я не могу перестать думать о тебе, и даже когда ты рядом, мои мысли возвращаются к тебе снова и снова, и…_  
  
— Ни о чем, — отвечает он.  
  
— Зря напрягаешь извилины.  
  
— Думаю о твоей музыке.  
  
Отчасти правда. Она засела под кожу, леденящая. Хакс отводит взгляд, возвращая его к театру, и смотрит, наклонив голову. На нем афиша балета.  
— Почему ты не уйдешь из оркестра? — спрашивает Кайло.  
  
— Не _я_ должен уйти, — Хакс прильнул к нему, не кладя голову на его плечо — старается не наваливаться на него. Кайло подавил улыбку. — Может, это _тебе_ стоит присоединиться к нам.  
  
— Я… Нет, гребаные туры, я… Нет. Никаких концертов. Я не хочу закончить, как отец.  
  
— Представь величие оркестра, находящегося за тобой, — промурлыкал Хакс. — Семьдесят пять профессиональных музыкантов, обученных с рождения.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь в их таланте, — говорит Кайло.  
  
Проехал автобус. Он смотрит на Хакса. Блять, какой же он замечательный. И точно самый могущественный человек из всех, кого Кайло встречал.  
  
— Ты хочешь работать со мной? Честно.  
  
— Это будет моим кошмаром.  
  
— Что за чушь.  
  
— Я тебе не говорил, что крепко сплю? Я привык к кошмарам, — он смотрит на губы Кайло. — Если честно, они мне даже нравятся.  
  
Их глаза прикованы друг к другу. Ладно, Хакс собирается его поцеловать, и такси может приехать в любую минуту. Не скажет сейчас — не скажет никогда.  
  
— Армитаж…  
  
— Как ты смеешь звать меня так, — бубнит Хакс, наклоняясь. Кайло отскакивает, хватая его за плечи, смотря на него серьезно и решительно. Вот он. Шанс сказать ему о своих чувствах и заставить остаться.  
  
Хакс странно улыбается и выглядит ошеломленным, приятно удивленным жизни. Блять, сука, ох, блять, блять. Просто не существует слов, которые могли описать, как сильно бьется сердце, когда Кайло видет его _хоть немного_ счастливым. Кайло жмурится и целует его в лоб. Хакс усмехается.  
  
— Идиот.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что смогу поехать с тобой, — сказал Кайло, отстранившись. Он проглаживает ладонями его плечи, и ткань пальто такая приятная. Хакс выглядит озадаченным.  
  
— Что? В Уидеком?  
  
— Куда угодно, — он опускает руки и хмурится, озадаченный. — Подожди. Уидеком может, м… рассматриваться как вариант?  
  
— Ну это зависит от тебя, — говорит Хакс почти с вызовом. Кайло медленно моргает.  
  
— В смысле? — спрашивает он, голос вздрагивает. Кажется, мир остановился, оставляя Кайло только голос Хакса.  
  
— У тебя есть аллергия на котов?  
  
Он сейчас окончательно сойдет с ума.  
  
— Эм, нет?  
  
— Тогда чудесно.  
  
Подъехала помятая маленькая шкода, и Хакс махнул в ее сторону. Кайло стоял как истукан, пока Хакс бежал к машине. Он такой очаровательный, когда бежит. Блядство. Он поприветствовал водителя на едва-ли-это-можно-было-назвать-чешским и открыл Кайло дверь.  
  
— Запрыгивай.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? — он не пошевелился. Не мог. Хакс подтвердил:  
  
— Да.  
  
— В Уидеком.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — Кайло продолжал пялиться на него, он добавил: — Я был бы признателен, если бы ты составил компанию на… где-то на месяц. Потом меня ждут в Москве, но мы пересечем этот мост, когда… Ты плачешь?

 

* * *

 

 

Следующее утро. Кайло чувствует себя отвратительно. Десять часов утра, он с трудом заставляет себя вылезти из постели — огромной постели в Гранд Отеле Богемия. Из ванной на ковер падает мягкий свет, и Кайло находит там Хакса. Бреющегося и с сигаретой в руке. Прямо-таки Гай Юлий Цезарь. Он не завязал халат, позволяя Кайло любоваться его отражением. Соски сильно покрасневшие, и воротник из засосов украшает шею.  
  
— Утречко, — бормочет Кайло, прислоняясь к дверному косяку. Хакс корчится.  
  
— Ну наконец-то, соня, — его голос такой сладкий.  
  
— Я могу позвонить с твоего телефона?  
  
— Конечно. Введи семнадцать-восемнадцать.  
  
— Спасибо, папочка.  
  
Хакс фыркает, но ничего не говорит против. Кайло усмехается, наблюдая, как он моет щетку. Интересно, понравится ли Хаксу идея побрить Кайло. Он представил, как бы этот королевский зад мог использовать бритву. Кайло хочет чувствовать лезвие на своем пульсе, хочет, чтобы Хакс крепко держал его, пока будет проводить лезвием по венам. Но не все сразу.  
  
Он достает хаксов блэкберри из тумбочки. Поискав свое пальто, он обнаруживает его на полу. Надев, он для приличия застегивает его, обувается, даже не надев носки, и выходит на балкон. Едкий запах бьет в ноздри, как только он открывает дверь. Не важно. Он не собирается сидеть там долго.  
Облака плывут низко, свежий, холодный воздух предвещает начало зимы. В Лос-Анджелесе наверняка все еще летняя жара. Он глубоко вздыхает и набирает номер. Идут противные гудки, и отчасти Кайло не хочет, чтобы кто-то взял трубку.  
  
— Здравствуйте, это Лея Органа.  
  
Он закрыл глаза. Она… что-то не так.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Бен! — кричит мама.  
  
Он вздрагивает на мгновение. Давно забытое имя. Но как ей еще его называть?  
_Давай представим, что я какой-нибудь рыцарь. Давай представим, что меня не существует. Давай представим, что я не твой сын._  
  
— Как ты, Бенни? Все хорошо? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
  
Где-то на фоне послышался голос отца:  
  
— Это Бен?  
  
— Что папа здесь делает?  
  
— Бен! — закричал отец, но закашлялся. Хотел что-то сказать, но не мог, поэтому мама продолжила спрашивать, _нужно ли что-нибудь, все ли в порядке_.  
Кайло ожидал, что они начнут говорить, что ужасно беспокоились, а он — просто эгоист.  
  
Но отец только спросил:  
  
— Все в порядке, малыш?  
  
— Я в порядке, — выдавил из себя он и оперся о перила. Тяжело говорить. Он слышит, как Хакс напевает. Он обернулся к стеклянной двери и уголки губ дрогнули. Виден только был силуэт Хакса, но раз он задвинул шторы, значит пока будет в номере. Это как-то помогло Кайло собраться с мыслями и закончить: — Просто хотел, чтобы вы знали, что я в порядке.  
  
— Я так рада это слышать, — сказала мама с облегчением.  
  
Кайло не выдержит.  
  
— У меня появились друзья, и я встретил кое-кого, кто обо мне заботится, — он говорит тих, наблюдая за Хаксом. — Я не знаю, я счастлив.  
  
— Если тебе что-то будет нужно… — начал отец, но Кайло потряс головой.  
  
— Нет, не будет. Я не вернусь домой.  
  
Там, где дом был раньше, его больше нет. И теперь это даже не хостел. И не Амстердам. Он в паре шагов от него; поэтому Кайло делает шаг внутрь. Хакс оборачивается, все еще напевая.  
  
Вальс Мефистофеля. Первое, что Кайло сыграл для него.  
  
— Мы любим тебя очень, очень, очень сильно.  
  
— Я знаю. Я вас тоже люблю, -он сбрасывает и убирает телефон.

Он смотрит на Хакса.

\- Я люблю тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> *От parlando – «говоря» и rubato – свободное исполнение без точного соблюдения темпа
> 
> *«Льет как из ведра» по-английски звучит как «cats and dogs», что дословно переводится как «кошки и собаки»
> 
> *Аллегро маэстозо - быстро и величественно
> 
> *wunderbar (нем.) - «чудесный», izvanredan (хорв.) - «выдающийся», nádherný (чеш.) - «великолепный», dývnyy (рус.) - «дивный», csodás (венг.) - «замечательный»
> 
> *Престо (итал. Presto — быстро) — быстрое исполнение музыкального произведения, либо его отрывка.
> 
> *Опус - музыкальное произведение, обозначаемое номером в ряду других произведений одного композитора
> 
> *Жадрынс су ля Плюи (фр. Jardins sous la Pluie) - «Сады под дождем»
> 
> *Чопстикс - простая мелодия на фортепиано
> 
> *«Если вам нравится пинья колада...» - строчки из песни Rupert Holmes - Escape
> 
> *Модерато - умеренно, сдержанно
> 
> *Престиссимо - очень быстро
> 
> *Темпо густо - темп сообразно характеру пьесы (точно в темпе, следуя метру)
> 
> *Ноктюрн - небольшое лирическое музыкальное произведение
> 
> *...вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать не может Шалтая, не может Болтая...
> 
> *Хаксрой, вероятно, образовано французским суффиксом (Фазма француженка), потому что другого объяснения я не нашла; Enchanté (фр.) - зачарованный. 
> 
> *Прощай, американская крошка! - строчка из песни «American Pie» (в предложениях небольшая игра слов)
> 
> *Стаккато - отрывисто (о способе игры, пения)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Искренне надеюсь, что я смогла передать то, что нужно было передать, и не испортила все, как это бывает обычно о.о  
> И очень надеюсь на понимание: я тоже человек, работа объемная, ошибки могут быть.
> 
> Фанарты: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Первый.](http://artsy-msbeeinmybonnet.tumblr.com/post/155909885935/ref-this-and-this-for-the-faces-a-metric)  
> [Второй.](http://reiburger.tumblr.com/post/156543028920/im-alive-and-i-was-inspired-to-draw-something-for)  
> [Третий.](http://pembroke.tumblr.com/post/156763017747/a-commission-i-finished-for)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Плейлист со всей упомянутой музыкой.](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLah7OtfgZdrM0VzPjiQBTLqFv)
> 
>  
> 
> [Танец рыцарей.](https://youtu.be/ExMdyME-7uI)


End file.
